Broken Stone
by Bibiana-The-Bookmaker
Summary: Hatori and Kyo are almost in the same situation lovewise...they don't have girlfriends! Then suddenly everything changes. Tohru is getting closer to Kyo, and Hatori finally meets someone who could change his life forever.
1. The Invitation

_Of all the Sohma family members, Kyo and Hatori are my favorite (love cats, salivate over dragons) So here is a story about the trials and tribulations of my two favorite characters and their love stories...oh, and I don't own any part of Fruits Basket (if I did, Hatori would be my luva)_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Broken Stone**

**Chapter One**

"Hari!" cried the familiar voice of Momiji. Hatori Sohma turned to face the little hyperactive blond boy as he ran up to his side and began jumping around excitedly.

"Hello Momiji," Hatori greeted the boy in his usual flat tone of voice, careful to conceal all his emotion. Momiji began dancing around him, giggling happily.

"Miss Tohru is here!" Momiji announced, "And she brought Kyo and Yuki too! She's got a surprise for you!" Momiji tugged on Hatori's sleeve and lead him from his office. Hatori remained expressionless as Momiji lead him out to the rock garden. Why had Tohru come to visit him? What had he done to deserve a surprise from her? Not that he wasn't pleased by receiving a visit from his beloved friend Tohru, but it was unexpected. He usually didn't do anything warranting her express attention...he didn't really know how to socialize anymore.

Tohru and the others were waiting in the rock garden by a koi pond. As usual she greeted him with a warm smile, one that always made him want to smile right back.

"Good morning Hatori," Tohru said cheerfully.

"Good morning to you as well, Miss Honda," Hatori said politely, "what brings you here? Momiji mentioned something about a surprise..."

Tohru nodded and reached into her pocket. She pulled out a small light-purple envelope and handed it to Hatori, who took it with a questioning look. Tohru didn't miss his gaze and smiled.

"I met up with someone who used to be friends with my mother," Tohru explained, "she's very young, and she's celebrating her birthday next Friday. It's been so long since the last time I saw her. She's changed a lot in the last few years. It was such a surprise meeting up with her in front of Ayame's shop. She even invited him and Miine to her party."

Hatori felt his eyebrows raise of their own accord. This young woman had invited _Ayame_ to her birthday? Did she have any idea of what kind of havoc he had the potential to cause? Hatori resisted the urge to shake his head at the ridiculousness of the situation and opened the invitation.

_You are cordially invited to the 21st birthday celibration of Aza Izanagi._

_Location: Gardenia Manor_

_Date and Time: October 31st, starts at 7:00 p.m., ends at the witching hour_

_Costumes and invitations are required to get in the gates. Bring your dancing shoes and up to two friends._

_RSVP: call (598) 556-5455 by October 28th or contact Miss Izanagi directly._

Hatori looked up from the invitation and raised an eyebrow at Tohru, "This party sounds like it's going to be quite formal. Gardenia Manor is a very opulent mansion. Miss Izanagi must be very well-off if she's managed to rent the manor for her birthday."

Tohru giggled softly, "Oh, Aza didn't rent the manor, she lives there!" All the men except for Momiji turned their stunned gazes on Tohru.

Yuki broke the silence, "You didn't tell us that Miss Izanagi _lived _at Gardenia manor Miss Honda."

"Yeah," Kyo said, suddenly looking nervous, "you could have mentioned that _before _you invited us you know."

Tohru laughed nervously, "I'm sorry! You didn't ask, and I didn't think that it would matter that much to you all...I'm sorry!"

Yuki swooped in to save the day, "Don't worry about us Miss Honda. It really doesn't matter. That stupid cat just doesn't do well with large social gatherings, especially in polite company."

"Shut up you stupid Rat!" Kyo bristled with anger, "Just because I don't act like dainty little princess all the time doesn't mean that I'm bad with people! I just don't do well with the whole serious conversation thing!"

"Then maybe you shouldn't come," Yuki growled, "parties aren't the proper place for the socially inept...like you."

"Alright! That's it you stupid rat!" Kyo assumed a fighting pose, "It's on now! I'm gonna kick your ass, right here, right now, right in front of everyone!"

"Good luck with that," Yuki sneered, "I'd love to see you try!"

"Come on you guys!" Momiji chimed, "Can't you two fight later? Miss Tohru might still have something important to say to Hatori! She hasn't even asked him to come yet!" Both Kyo and Yuki looked sheepishly at Tohru, who smiled nervously. They immediately settled down, Kyo muttering something about "stupid mouthy rodents" under his breath. Tohru turned to Hatori and sighed nervously.

"I know you might be busy," Tohru said, "but I think it would be wonderful for you to get out of your office and visit somewhere new. You don't really have to come, but when Aza handed me the pile of invitations and told me to go crazy with them you, Kyo, and Yuki were the first people I thought of inviting, and all of my other friends in the Sohma household too of course." Tohru smiled sheepishly, "Well, you don't have to make a decision until the twenty-eighth, and I'm sure by then you'll know for sure whether you want to go or not. Just let me know as soon as you've decided."

Hatori nodded mutely. Tohru and the others said their goodbyes and left Hatori standing alone in the garden with the invitation still in his hand. He stared at the feminine writing and then shifted his gaze up to the clouds in the sky above. **_Akito would never let me go if he knew about this...it's crazy for me to even consider going. But...I want to..._** Hatori glanced down at the invitation in his hand one last time before crumpling the paper and letting a breeze carry it away. There was no chance of him going anyway. Akito would refuse to allow it and Hatori would just feel out of place.

He, just like Kyo, was no social butterfly.

He preferred the loneliness of his office to the chattering crowds of happy partygoers. Tohru was an understanding girl, she wouldn't protest, and her friend didn't even know he existed, so there was no loss on her part...not that she would have lost anything even if she _did _know about him. He just didn't belong in the spotlight anymore.

Hatori turned and walked back into his office. He stayed inside for the rest of the day. Once night fell he sat down on his back porch and took out a cigarette and a lighter. There was a sudden gust of wind that put out the flame of his lighter just as he was about to put it to the tip of his cig, catching him off guard. The wind continued to blow against him until something small flew past him and landed against his sliding door. The wind died away and the paper floated gracefully onto the top of his head. He reached up and plucked it from his head and looked at it. His good eye took in the appearance and then both eyes widened with amazement.

Hatori sat there for a few hours, just holding the invitation to Aza Izanagi's party.

Some higher power seemed to have decided to send the invitation back to him...and obviously they wanted him to go to the party, whether he agreed to or not.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Oh I do love Hari-san! Aza Izanagi is a made-up character (mine!). She'll show up in the next chapter (I promise). If it seems like I'm focusing more on Hatori than Kyo it's because...I am! This story was originally intended for Hatori only, but then I realized that Kyo needed one too, so I combined them both into one massive FruBa-fest!_


	2. Chaos and Costumes

**Chapter Two**

Hatori hesitated before walking into Ayame's shop. **_I must be crazy to be doing this._** He reminded himself that to get into the party he needed a costume...and he had no idea how to pick one out for himself. He didn't have time to go running from store to store looking for a costume, plus his fashion sense was restricted to business attire. Ayame was the only one who could lift him from his predicament.

**_This is going to be harder than I thought...I never ask Aya for help...especially when it comes to clothing. When he hears what I have to say..._** Hatori shuddered at the thought of Ayame's reaction. He took a deep breath to steady himself, wiped all expression from his features, and pushed the door to the shop open and stepped inside...

...right into chaos. Tohru was standing in between a very angry looking Kyo and Yuki. It looked like Yuki had insulted Kyo's orange hair...yet again.

"Shut up you damn rat!" Kyo hissed, "I can't help that my hair is this color! I was born this way!"

Yuki scowled, "You were also born an idiot if you think you can find any costume that will make you look less ugly than you already are...you don't even need a costume! What was I thinking? Your hair _is_ your costume, and your face is just hideous enough to count for a mask..."

"Oh yeah," Kyo took a step forward and balled his fists, "well I've just come up with the perfect costume for you too, Yuki. You'll be a mugging victim. I'll be happy to supply the bruises and missing teeth!"

"I'd like to see you try!" Yuki took a step forward. Hatori noticed that both of them were precariously close to crushing Miss Tohru and made his way toward them quickly.

Too late, he realized. Someone who he didn't recognize had beat him to it.

"Would you two please hold off on the fistfight?" the young woman said. Her voice was like soft music. Hatori felt his whole body stiffen with sudden awareness. Her voice was enchanting, warm, yet held a hint of something solid and reliable. "You're both about to crush Tohru, and if you do that then you'll _both _be showing up to the party as mugging victims, and I won't leave you very many teeth. That could pose a few serious problems if you plan on eating again soon."

Hatori watched in amazement as both Kyo and Yuki practically jumped three feet away from Tohru. They both began to apologize profusely to both Tohru and the stranger. Everyone looked up suddenly as Ayame and Miine sauntered into the room.

"Hello everyone!" Ayame said in his elegant and rich voice. "I trust you've all been waiting patiently," he continued, looking very smug, "I didn't mean to keep you so long, but I had a small wardrobe malfunction that required attention. As you can see I'm just fine, no worse for wear! Now...oh! Hari, so nice to see you!" Suddenly all eyes in the room were on Hatori, making him want to disappear.

Ayame floated over to his side and looped his arm through Hatori's. He grinned mischieviously and asked, "So what brings you here today Hari? Are you in need of my..._assistance_?"

Hatori resisted the urge to roll his eyes and said, "I do need your help with something, but I can see you're busy. I'll let you take care of Miss Honda and her entourage before I bother you with my problem." He waited for Ayame to protest, but Ayame merely smiled and waved his free hand at the group in front of them.

"You know Hatori, I get the feeling that you have the same problem as the rest of these unfortunate young ones," Ayame said slyly, "is there a chance that you're here because of a certain costume party next week?" Ayame wiggled his eyebrows knowingly and Hatori felt his eyes widen. **_As usual, Aya has managed to evaluate my problems before I've even said what they are. _**Hatori nodded and Ayame's face brightened.

"Oh this is wonderful!" Ayame let go of Hatori's arm and spun into the center of the room with a flourish that only he could add to such a feminine movement. "We're all going to the same party! And now that I know Hatori's going to be there I can't wait!" Ayame shot Hatori a sinister look that didn't bode well for anyone, "You do know that I'm going to make you dance, don't you?"

Hatori kept his expression blank, hiding his amusement, "You can try."

Ayame suddenly shifted his gaze to Kyo, "That goes for you too, Kyon-Kyon. You two stick-in-the-muds will dance! Or my name isn't Ayame Sohma! Master of men's fantasies and dreams!" Kyo visibly paled, and then began to blush as Tohru giggled. Then Tohru stopped, suddenly looking as if she'd just remembered something important.

"Oh, Hatori!" Tohru smiled nervously, "I have someone I'd like to introduce to you! This is Aza Izanagi, the birthday girl! Aza, this is Hatori Sohma. He's the Sohma family doctor. He might be coming to your party with the rest of us!" The girl turned to face him and time seemed to freeze.

Aza stared in amazement at Hatori. **_Holy cow! What do they feed the men in this family? They're all ultra hot! Especially this one... _**He was so tall. His shoulders were broad, just hinting at the lithe masculine body underneath his neatly pressed business shirt and slacks. His hair was a dark brown, and hung partially over one eye. The one eye she could see was a smoky brown color, sharp, and seemingly emotionless. Indeed, his whole appearance hinted at having stone for a heart. Suddenly Aza's curiosity was piqued. What had made him so stiff and cold? Then she blushed and thought, **_No man that handsome should deprive the world of his smile._**

Hatori made sure that there was no emotion showing on his face. **_She's...beautiful... _**Her hair was long, bright red, and straight. A strand hung in front of her face, brilliantly contrasting her violet-blue eyes. He forced himself to remember how to speak and said, "It's nice to finally meet you, Miss Izanagi."

Aza untied the knots in her tongue and said, "It's nice to finally meet you too, Mr. Hatori. Tohru seems to have a lot of friends in the Sohma family. She's been telling me so much about you all..." Aza blushed even more. She stopped speaking so she wouldn't make a fool of herself and say something to embarrass herself in front of them...like how she was surprised that all the Sohma men she'd met so far had all been knock-out drop-dead drool-all-over-yourself gorgeous. Tohru sure knew how to find the hotties around here.

Ayame swooped in and saved everyone from an uncomfortable silence, "So, I take it you're all here for costumes? Well you're all in luck!" Ayame turned to Miine and grasped her hands in his own, gazing deeply into her eyes with a sudden fierce determination. "Miine..."

"Yes, Mr. Ayame?" Miine asked softly.

"We must be diligent," Ayame's voice was dramatically low, "this is going to be quite a harrowing challenge. There are so many personalities to match with their perfect costumes...are you up to the task? Will you charge into the battle zone with me?" Ayame had assumed his best hero pose.

Miine's eyes sparkled with admiration, "Yes! Yes I will Mr. Ayame! I will do my best to make you proud!" Then, before everyone had time to look utterly freaked out by their drama-queen behavior, both Ayame and Miine were getting started. Stretching out arms and taking measurements. Yammering on incessantly about color combinations. Hatori knew better than to try to keep up, so he just stood silently while Ayame and Miine hovered over him, looking at him like he was a fresh cut of meat, still red and bloody and waiting to be prepared for dinner.

"Mr. Hatori is going to be a tough one," Miine said, "how do we make him subtle, yet vibrant?"

Ayame placed his hand on his chin and thought for a moment, "I don't know...I've always wanted to see Hari in something with red in it...I have it!" Hatori didn't flinch when Ayame stuck his index finger out and held it in front of his face, as if accusing him of something. "You shall be," Ayame smiled wickedly, "a demon of fire!" Hatori raised an eyebrow incredulously.

"Are you sure..." Hatori started to ask a question but Ayame cut him off.

"I'm positive!" Ayame said, looking very proud of himself, "Never question my creative genius! Now for you Kyon-Kyon!" Ayame sashayed over to a suddenly pale Kyo and began to spout something about pirates. Tohru, Aza, and Yuki moved to stand beside Hatori to wait for Ayame to come to them.

"This is going to be so much fun!" Tohru smiled brilliantly, "I can't wait to see you in your costume Hatori. I'm sure Ayame is going to make you look incredible!" Hatori felt himself beginning to blush, but he managed to keep his cheeks from becoming too red.

"I'm certain Ayame will make all of us look our best," Hatori said flatly, "he has an eye for these things."

Yuki shuddered, "He's already made my costume. He says he's had it stored away since the beginning of the year. Apparently he's been planning on making me wear it all this time."

Aza's eyebrows raised quizzically, "What is it?"

Yuki looked exasperated, "A prince outfit."

Meanwhile, Kyo wanted to run screaming from the store. Ayame and Miine were crowding around him, making him feel trapped. He didn't do so well cornered.

"Yup!" Miine said with sure finality, "You are definitely pirate material."

Ayame had a wicked gleam in his eye, "Oh yes! I can see it now! A true swashbuckling warrior come to save his beloved princess from the clutches of an evil English lord! You shall save her from an arranged marriage and she shall fall head over heels in love with you! Oh the beauty, the drama, the _romance _of it all!"

Kyo glared at Ayame, "I know that gleam in your eye! I'm not so sure I want you dressing me up as some frilly-looking girly pirate..."

"Frilly?" Ayame looked offended, "I think not! You are in no way delicate or sensitive! You shall be a _swashbuckler_, remember? Swashbucklers are not gentle or graceful at all. They are thick-skulled and always pick fights...just like you Kyon-Kyon! It's a perfect fit!"

Kyo bristled, "Why you..."

"Who's next?" Ayame asked, turning to face the crowd waiting for his and Miine's inspection. Kyo watched, his jaw hanging open with unsaid words, as Ayame flitted from one person to the next, naming off the perfect costume for each of them. Kyo allowed his shoulders to sink, and they sank even more when Ayame announced what Tohru's costume was to be.

"A lovely autumn faerie!" Ayame proclaimed loudly, "with a crown of crimson leaves and wings made from the branches of an oak tree! You shall be a brilliant example of everything graceful and shall set everyone's heart alight with your grace and beauty!" Exactly the opposite of Kyo's costume. Hell, it was the exact opposite of everything Kyo was. She would look great next to Yuki though, damn him anyway. She always looked good with Yuki.

Just for once, Kyo wished that he were like Yuki. He wished he had charm, grace, and could control his temper. He wished that Tohru would look at him the way he wanted her to...with something special in her eyes, something meant only for him. Kyo scowled and leaned against the wall behind him, deciding that he may as well accept the fact that there was no way he could make her like him the way he wished she did...the way he liked her.

Ayame moved to Aza, "Miss Honda shall be seconded in beauty only by the birthday girl herself! You shall be a grand vision of purity and loveliness! You shall be...a snow princess! Your dress will be made of the finest white silk, and upon your head you shall wear a crown of frost-covered silver! You may appear to be cold, but inside of you burns a fire brighter than that of the sun! You will strike all who set their eyes upon you dumb with your beauty!"

Aza looked apprehensive, "Are you sure about that? I'm not trying to question your expertise, but my hair...it's a little too _vibrant _for white..."

"Nonsense!" Ayame took her hand and gazed into her eyes, making her blush furiously, "If you know how to make things flow then it's not a problem, and it just so happens I'm an expert at making things flow. You are in my completely capable hands!"

Ayame finally finished naming off what everyone was going to wear and then shooed them out the door. "Go on now!" Ayame said with a smile, "An artist needs complete peace to work his magic, and you all need to be surprised when you receive your costumes!" Ayame suddenly turned his gaze onto Hatori and Kyo, "You two!"

Hatori and Kyo both stiffened. Ayame looped an arm around their own and dragged them back inside his shop, "You two will be staying a bit longer. The rest of you may leave. I'll be keeping them for a while, but I promise they'll be home in time for dinner!" With that, Ayame shut the door to his shop behind him. Kyo and Hatori looked over their shoulders, wishing that they'd managed to escape while they'd had the chance.

"What is it Aya?" asked Hatori. Kyo felt his eyes widen. Hatori actually sounded slightly nervous. That meant that whatever Ayame was about to hit them with was probably going to be something horrible.

Ayame stopped when they'd reached the back of his store. Miine was nowhere to be seen, but she could be heard moving around in the store room, gathering fabric and decorations for their costumes. When Ayame turned to face Kyo and Hatori he had a serious look on his face. Kyo forced himself not to take a step back to get away from Ayame's sudden intensity.

"Both of you are in a bind," Ayame said, pointing an accusitory finger at them, "you have...no dates! Miss Izanagi is the birthday girl, so everyone will be paying attention to her, and Tohru and Yuki will have people falling all over each other just to say hello, not to mention the fact that Miine and I will undoubtedly be one of the many topics of conversation, as I plan on making us very noticeable." Kyo and Hatori both rolled their eyes and waited for Ayame to finish. "So," Ayame said bluntly, "I think you two need to find some lovely ladies who will happily accompany you to the party and make you both look good. So I took the liberty of finding you both dates."

Kyo swore he felt his jaw drop, and Hatori looked suddenly pale, more so than usual. "Who...are you talking about?" Kyo asked.

Ayame smiled innocently, "Funny you should ask Kyo! Here she is now!"

Kyo had a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach as he turned toward the door and the familiar girl standing in front of it. "No..." Kyo took a step backward, "h...how could you? Are you insane?"

As soon as Kagura caught sight of Kyo through the door she smiled. "Kyo!" she opened the door and stepped inside. She began walking toward Kyo with her arms stretched wide open, "I'm so happy to see you! I can't wait to be your date to the party!"

Kyo put up his hands defensively and took another step back, "No! Stay away from me!"

Kagura paused and looked confused, "What's wrong Kyo?" She waited for him to answer, but then suddenly burst into a full-speed run, "AREN'T YOU HAPPY TO SEE ME? I CAME ALL THIS WAY JUST TO PICK OUT A COSTUME SO I WOULD LOOK GOOD FOR OUR DATE! AREN'T YOU GLAD YOU HAVE SOMEONE TO GO WITH YOU TO THE PARTY?" Kyo dodged just as Kagura reached him and tried to tackle him to the ground.

"Ayame!" Kyo exclaimed, "How could you do this to me! You damn snake! You and your brother are both morons! Arrgh! Let go of me Kagura! Go pick out your damn costume and leave me alone!" Kagura was clinging to Kyo, crushing the breath from his lungs. Hatori watched as Kyo began turning blue from a lack of oxygen and decided to save him from suffocation.

"It's good to see you so healthy and energetic Kagura," Hatori said in greeting, "I wasn't expecting to see you."

Kagura let go of Kyo, who abrubtly fell to the floor gasping, and smiled innocently at Hatori. "It's good to see you again too Hatori," she said politely, "at least you were polite enough to say hello instead of running away from me...LIKE SOME PEOPLE I KNOW!" She glared down at Kyo and yanked him up off the floor. She began shaking him violently, "YOU SHOULDN'T BE SO MEAN TO ME KYO! IT HURTS MY FEELINGS WHEN YOU TRY TO RUN AWAY FROM ME LIKE THAT!"

Ayame chose that moment to speak up, "Oh, Kagura! I have a costume that's perfect for you, and I'd like you to try it on! It's perfect for such a dainty and pretty girl like you."

Kagura abrubtly stopped shaking Kyo and dropped him. Smiling, she said, "Really? I'll try it on right now!"

Ayame smiled and indicated she should go into the storage room, "Miine knows where it is. She'll help you put it on. You'll have to come out and show Kyo what you look like in it."

Kagura smiled, "That's a great idea!" She turned to Kyo, fires of determination suddenly burning in her eyes, "YOU'D BETTER STILL BE HERE WHEN I COME OUT TO SHOW YOU!" Kyo could only look frightened and nod mutely. When she disappeared into the store room Kyo glared at Ayame.

"I can't believe you asked her to be my date," Kyo growled, "this is going to be worse than I thought."

Ayame patted Kyo on his head, causing Kyo to glare angrily at him. "Don't worry Kyon-Kyon!" Ayame had a ridiculous grin on his face, "Kagura will be sure to make you both look good for this party. She'll be a vision standing next to her gallant pirate-lord!"

Hatori looked questioningly at Ayame and asked, "What about me? You said you had someone for me as well...though I shudder to think who that might be."

Ayame smiled warmly, "I don't think there's a woman alive today who could possibly be complimentary to you Hari...so I invited Shigure instead! He and I shall be your escorts! Together, we shall rule the party with our good looks and charm!" Hatori raised his eyebrows, but was pleased nonetheless. He was happy that Ayame hadn't picked out a stranger for him to escort to the party. Hatori wouldn't have know what to do with a young woman at his side. He wasn't much of a conversationalist.

Moments later Kagura emerged. She was, for lack of a better word, stunning. Kyo even looked impressed.

"So..." Kagura blushed and looked up at Kyo, "how do I look?" She wore a mint-green gown with a long skirt that pooled around her like a waterfall. Pastel pink ribbons flowed with yards of silk and lace, making her look like an Elizabethan queen.

Kyo knew better than to keep her waiting, so he answered truthfully, "You look...very nice, Kagura. I'm sure everyone will be talking about how pretty your dress is."

Kagura blushed even more, "Really? You think I'm pretty?"

Kyo looked stricken, "I never said that now..."

"WHAT?" Kagura glared daggers at him, "ARE YOU SAYING I'M NOT BEAUTIFUL?" Kyo shook his head mutely, careful to keep his opinion to himself. Kagura seemed momentarily appeased and turned to Ayame.

"Thank you so much Ayame for letting me use this costume!" Kagura smiled brilliantly, "I love it!"

Ayame gave her a charming grin, "I knew you would. It looks lovely on you. Don't you agree Hari?"

Hatori nodded, "You look very beautiful Kagura. That color compliments you perfectly."

Kagura blushed and Ayame clapped his hands, pleased with his work. "Now that that's settled I just have to get Shigure to come up her so I can decide what to dress him as. Kagura, if you wouldn't mind, would you please take off the costume and ask Miine to put it in a box for you? Once that's done you all can leave. I have a lot of work to do and it won't be easy!"

Kyo and Hatori exchanged nervous glances. "I have a feeling that this is going to be crazy," Kyo said with a sigh.

Hatori nodded, "I have a feeling you're right."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_And so it begins! Kagura's so cute with her psycho temper, but for you KaguraXKyo fans out there there's bad news and good news...Kyo and Kagura are not going to end up together in this fic, but they both will be finding love, for Kagura in a very unexpected place...I'm still drooling over the sight of Hatori in black and red silk (ooooh yeah baby!)_

_Mwah ha ha ha! This is where I shall leave you hanging! I hope you enjoyed this second chapter! Send your reviews! I love hearing from everyone!_


	3. Don't Leave Us

_For those who were curious (you probably weren't, but you're gonna hear about it anyway) I'm basing my fanfic off of the anime (which, rather disappointingly, breaks off right about where the middle of the manga series would be). This way I can make up my own method for how the curse on the Sohma family is broken (heh heh heh). So if some of the stuff that I write makes no sense, it's because I made it all up!_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Three**

"Good morning Kyo," Shigure said in his usual cheery manner. Kyo stood in front of the table where Shigure sat for a moment in silence, his head bent downward and his shoulders hunched. When Kyo looked up and glared at Shigure he frightened the dog so much that he spilled his coffee.

"What's so freakin' good about it?" Kyo growled. There were dark circles under his eyes, and he seemed to have aged overnight. Yuki and Tohru walked into the dining room and hesitated when they caught sight of Kyo.

"What happened to you?" Yuki asked, looking thoroughly freaked out.

Kyo turned toward them with the speed of a drunken snail and replied in a scratchy voice, "I didn't get much sleep okay? It's nothing...just nightmares that won't go away."

Tohru suddenly looked concerned, "You're having nightmares?"

Kyo avoided her gaze and fought back a blush, "Yeah, but they're nothin' to worry about. It's not like you could do anything to stop them from happening..."

"He's right Miss Honda," Yuki said, "you shouldn't worry about something that's out of your control. It's not your fault if Kyo's looking uglier than ever because he's scared to go to sleep."

"What'd you just say!" Kyo glared angrily at Yuki, who didn't even flinch.

"Now, now," Shigure interrupted them and laughed nervously, "I'm sure that neither of you want to get into a fight this early. Kyo, you've been up all night, you don't need to exhaust yourself..."

"Who says I'm gonna exhaust myself?" Kyo gave Shigure a cocky grin, "This rat couldn't possibly make me any worse than I already am! I could still beat him, even like this!"

"Oh yeah?" Yuki sneered, "Why don't you try then? Unless, of course, you're just talking to hear the sound of your own voice."

"That's enough!" Tohru said sharply. All eyes turned to her. Kyo felt his anger drain away at the sight of her. Tohru's cheeks were flushed with anger, and she looked like she was trying desperately to control herself.

"Miss Honda?" Shigure said her name cautiously, trying not to provoke her, "Is everything..."

Tohru suddenly blushed with embarassment and straightened herself out, "I'm...I'm sorry! It's just that...well, I haven't been able to sleep well for the last few days...and I'm kind of tired so...all this loud arguing is sort of getting on my nerves...but don't worry! I'm not mad at anyone! I'm sorry for yelling!" She bowed her head, blushing even brighter.

Yuki and Kyo exchanged glances. Their looks seemed to say, "I'll let it go...this time, for her sake". They both turned to face Tohru and looked ashamed.

"We're sorry, Miss Honda," Yuki said softly, "we didn't realize that you'd been having trouble sleeping."

Kyo looked away, trying to hide his anger at himself, "Yeah, you didn't say anything about it. You really should tell one of us if you're having problems, even if it's just some creepy nightmares or something silly like that." Kyo blushed as he said it. He wasn't used to apologizing, even though he'd been doing it so much lately. He always found himself apologizing to Tohru for the smallest of reasons. It was getting worse, that constricting feeling in his chest. It felt like there was a vice over his heart every time he looked at her. **_Why does she make me feel so guilty for all the stupid things I say? She doesn't even get mad usually...she just starts apologizing for everything. _**Kyo was suddenly filled with self-loathing. **_I always make her say things like that...why can't I ever do anything right around her?_**

Tohru looked up, surprised, and blushed. "It's...okay," she said, smiling sheepishly, "don't worry. I really am just very tired. I guess I should have told you about the nightmares."

Yuki and Kyo watched as Tohru walked into the kitchen, and both of them followed her, Shigure tagging along at their heels. "So Kyo was right," Shigure said, "you are having nightmares Miss Honda."

Tohru set about making breakfast and frowned slightly, "Yes...but they aren't anything too serious."

"Obviously they are," Yuki said, concern in his tone, "if they've been keeping you from sleeping. What are they about?"

Tohru suddenly dropped the plates she'd taken from a cabinet. Kyo was the first to move, and he caught the plates in his hands...but in the process his body pressed up against Tohru's, and there was a puff of smoke along with the sound of breaking dishes as he transformed and dropped everything. When the smoke cleared Tohru was kneeling on the floor looking very embarassed and slightly dizzy, along with an equally dazed orange cat. Both were surrounded by the shattered remains of the broken plates. Tohru took one look at the mess and immidiately began apologizing profusely to Shigure.

"I'm so sorry Shigure! I broke your plates!" Tohru bowed her head as she bent to begin picking up the shards of the broken dining ware. Suddenly, Kyo's eyes widened in horror.

"Tohru, don't touch that!" Kyo pounced just in time to prevent Tohru from cutting herself severely on a piece of broken plate. Tohru gasped as Kyo's soft orange fur brushed against her fingertips. Kyo whirled to face her, his fur standing on end as he glared at her. "Don't you know better?" he cried, "You could cut yourself on this stuff! You have to be more careful! Besides, it wasn't your fault the plates broke, it was mine! I was the one holding onto them when I transformed."

Tohru stared at Kyo, looking confused, "Yes...that may be true, but I was the one who dropped them in the first place Kyo. It's my fault."

Kyo looked exasperated all of a sudden, "Don't worry about it...I'll clean it up...with a broom and dust pan. You shouldn't use your hands for these kinds of things. You could get hurt..."

"But still..." Tohru frowned, but Shigure cut her off politely.

"Don't worry about anything Miss Honda," Shigure smiled warmly, "Kyo said he would clean up, and those were cheap plates anyway. No harm done! Really! You don't even have to fix us breakfast today if you don't feel like it."

Tohru looked stricken, "But...but I always fix you breakfast! Aren't you hungry?"

Before Shigure could answer with a "No, not at all!" his, Yuki's, and Kyo's stomachs all decided to speak for them. They sent up a growling crescendo that spoke volumes about just how hungry they all were. Tohru looked stunned for a moment, then she began to giggle. All the men blushed and looked away nervously.

"Don't worry about us Miss Honda," Shigure said, clearing his throat, "we're big boys. For once _we'll _fix _you _breakfast. How does that sound?" Tohru tried not to look too skeptical, but she finally agreed after Shigure said a few more words to convince her. They sent her to the dining room and told her to relax. Just as she turned to leave the kitchen there was another puff of smoke as Kyo returned to his human form. Both Tohru and Kyo blushed furiously, and Tohru practically ran from the room. Kyo gathered up his clothes and quickly put them back on.

"Whew!" Shigure sighed with relief, "I'm glad that's taken care of."

Yuki looked at Kyo as he sat on the floor tugging on a sock and said quietly, "That was a good save, stopping Miss Honda from cutting herself." The room went silent. Kyo looked up at Yuki and met his gaze. "That's the only time you'll ever hear anything like that come from me," Yuki furrowed his brow in determination, "understand?"

Kyo studied his long-time rival for a moment. He knew Yuki liked Tohru, probably was just as much in love with her as Kyo himself was. It was no surprise that Yuki would appreciate Kyo's saving her from getting hurt over something silly. Kyo nodded in silent understanding. It may not be the end of their hatred of each other, but they at least knew when the time for fighting was...or at least they were learning to tolerate each other more...all thanks to Tohru Honda. Kyo went back to putting on his socks, hiding his smile. Tohru was changing all of them, especially him. If he wasn't careful he might totally lose himself to her...and what would he do then? Tell her he loved her? Kyo frowned and reached for his shirt. As he yanked it over his head he pushed any and all thought of confessing his feelings out of his mind. She'd just reject him anyway...she only saw him as a friend...

Shigure looked slightly baffled, "I have no idea what to fix Miss Honda, or how to fix it."

Yuki smiled sheepishly, "I'm not the best of cooks either, but you said we'd fix her breakfast, so..."

Kyo stood up and brushed himself off. He looked better all of a sudden, ready to fight his way through any challenge. He looked at Shigure, "Alright then, since you both are completely clueless _I'll _do the cooking. I've done it before, so I know what I'm doing. You guys just need to help pick out a menu...oh, and get the broom for me will ya Shigure? I don't really use it that often, so I don't know where it is exactly."

Shigure smiled slyly, "Kyo, my my my! You're suddenly very energetic! Have you been harboring a secret longing for our sweet Miss Tohru? Perhaps you plan to..."

Kyo glared evilly at Shigure, "If you don't shut up I'll use your face to sweep the floor instead of the broom."

Shigure paled and held up his hands as he backed out of the kitchen, "I'll go get the broom and dustpan now! Aha ha! No need to get violent Kyo." Shigure laughed like an idiot as he ran from the room, "Kyo's in love!"

"Shut up!" Kyo snapped, "Stupid...what are you looking at?" Kyo glared at Yuki, who was staring at him with a knowing smirk on his face.

"Oh nothing," Yuki remarked sarcastically, "just a complete idiot who thinks he knows how to cook."

"You shut up too if you don't have anything important to say!"

Tohru sat in the dining room wringing her hands nervously for what seemed to be an eternity. She looked toward the kitchen warily every minute or so, wondering what was going on inside of it and if they needed any help. **_I feel so bad about dropping those plates...but when Yuki had asked what my nightmares had been about I just...couldn't help it. If any of them ever found out..._** Tohru tried not to think about her nightmares and focused instead on the yard outside. It was a beautiful day, and the autumn leaves were still falling from the trees. Tohru loved every season, but autumn held a certain quality to it...she always felt as though this was the time of year for discovering things about oneself. She'd discovered her old friend, Aza, and that having recurring nightmares was no walk in the park.

Especially when they were about a very tempermental, yet very sweet, orange-haired young man named Kyo Sohma.

Tohru blushed at the thought that she'd been having nightmares about him, horrible ones that made her question just how she felt about him. It almost felt like she was betraying him by not telling him that he was in them...but how did you tell someone like Kyo that you had nightmares about him dying in your arms? Tohru paled at the thought of his reaction. He'd probably just tell her she was being stupid, and that she needed to control her overactive imagination.

"Are you ready Miss Honda?" Yuki asked, his voice cutting through her train of thought. Tohru looked up and smiled, secretly asking herself a question that had been bothering her ever since the nightmares had started. **_Why do I only dream of Kyo? Why isn't Yuki in any of my dreams like Kyo is? _**

"I can't wait to see what you've all come up with," Tohru laughed nervously, "I'm so used to fixing meals myself that this seems so unusual."

Yuki smiled brilliantly, "I hope you like it then Miss Honda."

Shigure stepped into the dining room carrying a huge vat of something that smelled..._delicious_? He set it down in the middle of the table and smiled at Tohru, "Yes! We all worked very hard on making this just for you!"

Kyo stepped into the dining room carrying bowls, chopsticks, tea cups, and what looked to be another pot full of dumplings. He glared at Shigure as he began setting the table, "Yeah right! I did all the cooking! I swear you two are useless in the kitchen."

"Now now Kyo," Shigure preened, "you know that when us bachelors are living alone like we were before Miss Honda came that we can't possibly be expected to cook for ourselves! We have far more important things to be doing than learning how to use a pan and a spatula!"

Kyo resisted the urge to throw said spatula right at Shigure's head and instead began serving the food. Inside of the larger pot was a sweet porridge that tasted like honey. Tohru felt her entire body warm up and relax as she took a few bites. "This is very good! You did a wonderful job, all of you!" Kyo blushed and looked away.

"You haven't even eaten all of it yet," he said softly, "you still have to try the dumplings. Shigure and Yuki dug up the recipes for everything, I just cooked it. No need to make a big deal out of such a lame meal like this."

Tohru smiled, "No really! You all didn't have to do this. I appreciate everything. And this really is very delicious! I think I'll try one of the dumplings now too!" Tohru gingerly took a bite of one of the dumplings and was surprised to find that it was just as good as the porridge. "Mmmm! These taste wonderful!" The men all blushed and began eating.

When everyone was finished Yuki and Shigure set to cleaning up the table. "Did you enjoy your breakfast Miss Honda?" Yuki asked, smiling warmly.

Tohru nodded, "Yes! It was so nice of you to fix it for me!"

Shigure waved a hand at her and blushed, "Oh, come now Tohru! It really wasn't all that special...but we do appreciate your thanks. Don't you agree Kyo? You should, since you're the one who helped us put it all together in the end." Shigure shot Kyo a look that basically said, "Come on now, you've earned the praise!", but Kyo simply looked away and walked into the kitchen with several dirty dishes in his hands. Shigure sighed and shook his head.

"This really made my morning better Shigure," Tohru said softly, "I just hope you all know that. It's not very often that I get treated so nicely...not that you aren't nice to me! You really are very kind to me...it's just..."

Shigure smiled warmly, "I understand completely Tohru. You just aren't used to people cooking for you, especially since you've been doing it for us for so long now. It was our pleasure to make you a meal, and what makes it mean even more to us is that you enjoyed it completely. You...did enjoy it, right?" He smiled sheepishly and sighed, "Kyo really did make it all taste very good...still, even he admits that no one cooks quite as good as you do Miss Honda."

Tohru giggled and blushed, "I'm really not the best of all chefs..."

Shigure took her hands in his and stared deeply into her eyes, making her blush, "But Miss Honda, you truly are one of the best cooks I've ever had the pleasure of meeting. How could you make so little of your incredible cooking talents? You're so modest. I'm envious of your future husband, whoever he is. He'll be stealing away our wonderful Tohru! Oh how horrible a thought that is!" Suddenly, out of nowhere, a wooden spoon came flying through the air and smacked right into the back of Shigure's head. Shigure and Tohru both cried out in surprise.

"Don't you ever shut up you idiot?" Kyo said angrily, "Stop talking about some future jerkwad and get in here and help with this kitchen! You helped mess it up!"

Shigure smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his throbbing skull, "Oh, well...I guess I should go help them clean up. I'm glad you enjoyed breakfast Miss Hondaaaaahh..." Shigure yelped as Kyo dragged him into the kitchen by the collar of his loose white shirt.

"I thought I made it clear earlier," Kyo snarled, "shut up and start cleaning!" Shigure waved to Tohru as Kyo practically threw him into the kitchen. Tohru smiled sheepishly and stood up from the table. She opened up the back door and stepped outside onto the porch...and nearly colided with Yuki. She gave out a soft "eep!" and stumbled backward a step. Yuki stepped back at the same time and suddenly looked very concerned.

"Are you alright Miss Honda?" he asked softly. Tohru straightened herself out and began to blush.

"Oh my gosh!" she waved her arms frantically, "I'm so sorry Yuki! I nearly bumped into you! I wasn't watching where I was going!"

Yuki held up his hands and smiled, "It wasn't all your fault Miss Honda. I wasn't looking either."

Tohru smiled nervously, "I didn't even know you were out here Yuki. I thought you were still in the kitchen."

Yuki's smile was warm, "I was, but I had to get an extra dish rag from the linen closet, and then I saw how beautiful it was outside and just had to at least stand out here for a second or two. It looks like we both had the same idea." Tohru found herself relaxing as they both turned and took in the autumn scenery. **_I love it when I can just stand here with a dear friend like Yuki...everyone here makes me feel so happy and wanted. I wouldn't trade it for anything in the world. _**

Yuki turned toward her, his smile disappearing, and met her gaze directly, "Miss Honda, I couldn't help but overhear Shigure speaking to you about...a husband..."

Tohru raised her eyebrows in surprise, "He did say something about it, but I'm sure he was only joking around."

"I don't...really know about that Miss Honda," Yuki said, his tone serious and slightly worried, "you see, it's just that very thing that's been bothering me for the longest time..."

Tohru frowned with concern, "You don't have to worry about me getting married just yet Yuki. That won't happen for a long time."

"I know," Yuki ran his hands through his hair and sighed, "it's just that...thinking about it now and having to watch it happen later...I don't want you to leave us Tohru. If you left, I'd...we'd all fall apart." He turned to face her completely, "You're like family now...no, even more important...you're a natural part of all our lives. If you ever leave us Miss Honda, we'll never be the same. It would be like having my heart ripped out to have to watch you go."

Tohru was struck dumb. What had brought this on? Why was Yuki so upset at the thought of her leaving? Had she really become such a big part of his life, of all the Sohma's lives? Tohru suddenly smiled. Yuki looked surprised.

"I promise Yuki," she said softly, "even if I did get married and had to move away, I would still come over and visit you every day. The Sohma family is...well, you are all like family to me. I could never leave you all behind...not even for marriage. Don't worry Yuki. I'm not ever going to leave any of you, ever."

The look of relief and happiness on Yuki's face drove away the tension in the air. Tohru smiled warmly in return, and they both went back to taking in the scenery and talking about little things, like school and the upcoming party. Just on the other side of the door that Tohru had left partially open, Kyo sat silently. He was expressionless, deep in thought.

**_I...I thought he was going to say it...say that he loves her. _**Kyo didn't know whether to be relieved that Yuki hadn't said anything like that or afraid that now that Yuki had come that close to saying it he might actually do it next time. **_Why even bother worrying? _**Kyo scowled, bitterness welling up inside of him. He stood up and made his way back to the kitchen. He didn't reply to Shigure's teasing when he asked where Kyo had gone. He was still thinking deep, upsetting thoughts.

**_Yuki and I are worried about the same thing...if Tohru ever left I don't know what I'd do._** Kyo began to scrub a bowl furiously, barely giving Shigure time enough to rinse the bowl before he finished scrubbing the next one.

**_It's not like I even have as much of a chance with her as Yuki does. If she stayed it would probably be because of him...not me. _**Kyo stopped scrubbing so he could control his sudden anger. He didn't notice the worried look Shigure gave him.

_**She would never stay if I said it.**_

_**If I told her I love her...**_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Poor Kyo (I luv him so much...writing him sad and all depressed is making me sad too)! Doona worry! It shall all improve over time...mwah ha ha ha ha! (evil writer look in eyes) Send more reviews! Don't make me beg!_


	4. Hari and Tohru's Dreams

_Oh yay! Thank you to all the nice peoples who sent reviews! I'm glad you liked what I've written so far! I hope I can keep on entertaining you all for a long time! As for the people who didn't review...REVIEWS PLEASE! Send them to me (begins to hypnotize readers who don't review with spiral glasses)..._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Four**

Kyo's brooding was interrupted by the sound of footsteps behind him. He turned and nearly jumped out of his skin when Ayame shouted, "Hello Kyo! How awful you're looking this morning! What on earth happened to you? Did you get any sleep?"

Kyo lept nearly three feet backward and assumed a defensive position, "How the hell...did you get in here Ayame?! I didn't hear you knock!"

Ayame brushed an errant strand of his silver-white hair from his eyes and proudly stated, "Why Kyo, you should know that even though I can be loud at times I am also a master of stealth as well! If I do not want to be heard then no one shall hear! Pretty impressive eh? Aha ha ha ha!"

Kyo growled with annoyance, "Why can't you just knock like normal people? Oh, wait! I know why! It's because you're a crazy nutjob! What are you doing here anyway? And...where did Shigure go?" Kyo and Ayame turned to face the sink, still filled with soapy dishes. Shigure had only just been there a second ago.

"Is this who you're looking for Ayame?" Hatori asked flatly as he walked casually into the kitchen...holding a nervous looking Shigure by the neck of his shirt.

Ayame smiled brilliantly, "Why Hari! You found Shigure! Wonderful!"

Kyo looked from Ayame to Hatori with a confused expression on his face, "What are you two doing here? What's going on?"

Ayame let out a hearty chuckle, and suddenly there was an evil glint in his eyes that made Kyo want to run for cover. "I'm just here to help Shigure with his costume problem," Ayame said smoothly, "you see, he's been avoiding me and my wonderful shop ever since I invited him. He doesn't trust me enough to make him look his best, so he was going to go to an average costume shop to pick out his outfit." Ayame turned his dagger-like gaze onto Shigure, who smiled sheepishly, "Which is totally unacceptable! Everyone knows that any _normal _costume shop will only give you _normal _results! They have no concept of individuality! No, I am the only one who knows how to make a person, whether they be man or woman or child, stand out in a crowd! I am here to save Shigure from embarassment by assessing him for his costume!" Shigure paled as Ayame laughed wickedly. Hatori remained expressionless as he dropped Shigure and turned toward Kyo.

"I trust you and the others have been doing well," Hatori said quietly.

Kyo shrugged, "Yeah, I guess so Hatori. Um...I have a question...why are you here too? Ayame's already picked out your costume, so..."

Ayame suddenly appeared at Kyo's shoulder, causing Kyo to leap with fright and nearly lose his balance. Ayame laughed and answered Kyo's question wearing a cocky grin, "Hari here is just about the only person besides myself who can hold Shigure still long enough to take measurements, so I brought him along. Plus, Hari wanted to see Miss Honda about her friend, Miss Izanagi. I was so shocked that Hari actually wanted to know more about her that I couldn't resist the urge to bring him along with me! Now be a good kitty and fetch Tohru for us so Hari can ask all his questions."

Kyo was about to retort back with a smart remark, but Tohru chose that very same moment to enter the kitchen. She looked at the group of men and smiled awkwardly at all of them. "Hello Ayame, Hatori," Tohru blushed with a mixture of confusion and embarassment for having walked in in the middle of what looked to be a very animated conversation between the four of them, "it's nice to see you all again so soon. Is there something going on?"

Ayame jumped from Kyo to Tohru and smiled charmingly, gently lifting her hand to his lips in a knightly fashion, "Why Tohru, you're looking beautiful, as usual. It's always a pleasure to see you." Before Ayame could press a chaste kiss to the back of Tohru's hand Kyo forcefully inserted himself between the two of them, taking Tohru's hand gently from Ayame's clutches and holding it in his own.

Kyo ignored Ayame's indignant sputtering and said, "Would you please just do what you have to do and get out of here? We do have other things to do around here you know. Shigure still has to finish his new book by his next deadline, even though he probably won't, and the rest of us have tests to study for. We do have school tomorrow you know."

Ayame raised an eyebrow at Kyo and grinned mischieviously, "Why Kyon-Kyon, such determination! I had no idea you wanted to be alone with Tohru so badly! If I had known that I would never have taken Miss Honda's delicate hand. It does look so well when snugly held by your own, but I'm sure you already knew that, seeing as you haven't let her go for a full minute now."

Kyo felt the blood rising to his cheeks as he turned to face Tohru. Her cheeks were even more red than his own, if it were possible. He looked down at his hand, and to his horror discovered that he had indeed been holding Tohru's hand for the entire time. He tried valiantly to ignore how right it felt, to be holding her hand so tightly and to have her holding his hand the same way, but found it to be nearly impossible. Kyo let go of her hand as if he'd been burned and scowled deeply as he made his way out of the kitchen.

"Kyo..." Tohru started to protest, but he cut her off.

"Sorry about that," he said stiffly, "I guess I was just too annoyed with Ayame to notice that I was holding your hand Tohru. Do whatever it is you need to do Ayame, then leave. I meant what I said about having to study for tests tomorrow, so don't wear her out too much." Kyo left without so much as a backward glance, and an uncomfortable silence settled over the kitchen.

Hatori scowled as he watched emotions chase over Tohru's features. **_Kyo's not used to feeling such strong emotions toward anyone...so it's no wonder he's acting unusually irritable. If he's not careful he could drive her away. _**Hatori quickly moved in and replaced the silence with the smooth sound of his deep voice.

"Miss Honda," Hatori said gently, "I have a few questions that I need you to answer...would it be too much trouble if I asked you to sit outside with me and answer them?" He watched as Tohru's look of confusion disappeared and was replaced with a warm smile and a blush.

Tohru nodded and said, "I don't mind at all. Let's go sit on the back porch. It's such a beautiful day too!"

Hatori smiled slightly and followed Tohru out onto the back porch. She seated herself on the steps leading to the grass below them and he seated himself beside her. Tohru took a deep breath of air and her smiled warmed even more.

"So, Hatori," Tohru turned her warm smile on him, "what is it?"

Hatori shook off the sunny daze of happiness that Tohru always seemed to put him in and answered quietly, "It's...unusual for me to be doing this. If things were different then I'd be going to the source of my delimma...but, it seems that there is no other way."

Tohru looked nervous, "It sounds like you've been thinking about this a lot Hatori."

Hatori stared at the grass as a soft breeze swept through it, causing it to sway gently, "Who is...Aza Izanagi? I...want to know more about her."

Tohru was speechless. She stared in amazement at Hatori and resisted the urge to shake her head to clear away her shock. **_Hatori wants to know more about someone else? I thought he...he normally kept to himself and the Sohma family. He's never ever really expressed interest in anyone outside of the Sohma clan..._** Tohru finally recovered from her stupor and laughed softly, "You're actually really curious about Aza, aren't you?"

Hatori looked up and was surprised by her amazement, "Is that...strange?"

Tohru smiled sheepishly, "Well...it's not like it's a bad thing or anything like that at all. In fact, I think it's a wonderful thing."

Hatori's look of surprise never faded, "You...do?"

"Of course!" Tohru smiled up at the clouds in the deep blue sky, "I...worry about you sometimes Hatori. You never really show much emotion...but I understand why you wouldn't want to." Tohru's voice became softer as she continued, "After all that's happened to you...I wasn't surprised that you preferred to keep to yourself. Still, I was worried. No one can ever be alone forever. Loneliness breaks people from the inside out...I didn't want to see you broken like that."

They sat there in silence for a moment. Hatori took a deep breath and allowed Tohru's words to sink in. He knew she was right, but...it was so hard to let others in...especially after the incident with Kana...

But it seemed that his brief time with Kana had been eons ago. The stinging wound she had left in his heart no longer hurt...there was only numbness now. However, this Izanagi woman seemed to have unleashed something within him that not even he could identify. The day he'd met Aza he hadn't ever stopped thinking about her. He'd had a vivid dreams about her ever since then. He hadn't been sleeping much lately, because he knew that if he closed his eyes he would find himself staring into her beautiful smiling face, holding her in his arms, and bending down just far enough to kiss her. He'd always forced himself awake before kissing her...though last night...last night he'd given into temptation and allowed their lips to meet. As soon as they had kissed Hatori had been nearly blinded by a faint golden glow that had suddenly engulfed the both of them. He'd woken up instantly afterword in a cold sweat, shaking violently and in desparate need of a cigarette. He'd been shaking so badly though that he could never hold the lighter still enough to light the damn thing, so he'd gone without.

"I...don't know how I feel about this," Hatori said quietly, breaking the silence that hung in the air like a fog, "I haven't been able to get rid of these thoughts and dreams I've been having lately about Miss Izanagi...but I wanted to get to know her better. I thought that perhaps that would help me stop these recurring dreams of mine."

Tohru curled up and rested her chin on her knees, "I know how you feel...I've been having a recurring nightmare for a while now...and I don't know what I'm supposed to do about it either."

Hatori raised his eyebrows, "You've been having nightmares? About what?"

Tohru blushed and frowned, then said in a small voice, "I...I don't know if I should tell anyone what they're about...it's...strange..."

Hatori frowned, "Miss Honda, if you don't tell anyone the pressure and stress you have from these nightmares will just keep building up inside of you. Eventually, they might cause serious damage. I'm no psychiatrist, but I know what stress does to someone physically. You're especially sensitive to stress, if you'll recall the incident when you gave yourself a fever worrying over a failed test." Then, he said more quietly, "If it's that private, don't worry. You can trust me to keep any secret you share with me."

Tohru hugged her knees tightly and thought for a moment. **_I suppose it couldn't hurt to tell Hatori...he did trust me enough to tell me about his dreams of Aza..._** "The dreams...they're about Kyo."

Hatori felt his eyebrows shoot up with amazement, "Really? And what exactly goes on in these dreams you have of Kyo?"

There was a moment of silence before Tohru answered. Kyo, who was waiting on the other side of the door, had been just as surprised as Hatori to learn that he'd been the subject of Tohru's dreams. He made sure he made no sound and settled into a position where he could sit more comfortably and listen where he wouldn't be seen by anyone, inside or outside.

"He and I are..." Tohru blushed, hesitating, "we're...um...dancing together. We're both wearing masks. Kyo stops dancing, and I stop with him. We stand there for a minute or two. It's so real, and it's at night at Gardenia Manor. I can still remember how the material of the costume felt against my skin. Kyo reaches to take off his mask and...he..." Tohru hid her face in her knees, trying desperately to hide the fiery blush that now covered her entire face.

Hatori found that he himself was blushing, and he had no idea of what Kyo was about to do in Tohru's dream. **_It must be quite embarassing for Tohru to be having so much trouble speaking about it..._** "Don't worry Tohru," Hatori said, gently urging her on, "you can leave out the embarassing parts if you want to."

Tohru lifted her face from her knees and shook her head, "No. If I'm going to tell you then I may as well tell the whole thing, embarassing or not." She took a deep steadying breath and continued, "Kyo takes his mask off and smiles at me. He reaches down and takes my mask of...and then he says..."

Kyo never got to hear the rest. Shigure and Ayame both called out his name at that very instant. Kyo very nearly shouted back to them to take whatever they had for him and shove it, but he remembered that he was eavesdropping, and sullenly he stood up and silently walked toward the source of the voices beckoning him.

Meanwhile, outside, Tohru continued speaking in a small, trembling voice, "He tells me...he loves me." Hatori couldn't help the shocked look that spread over his features. Kyo? _Admitting _he loved Tohru? Now there was something that probably wouldn't be happening any time soon.

"I...I just stand there," Tohru said softly, "staring at him. It's just so unexpected. He literally stuns me so much that I'm paralyzed. Then he...leans down and kisses me." Hatori suddenly found himself looking away, his cheeks bright red, covering up a surprised laugh with a cough. "It doesn't last long," Tohru's voice was suddenly sad, "he collapses at my feet. There's a light...it's blinding and the color of the sun...it swallows us. I kneel down next to him and hold him in my arms...and he doesn't transform. I feel so happy when this happens, but the happiness doesn't last very long at all. Suddenly the light goes away. I hear Akito in the background. He's screaming at me...telling me that I've killed you all...that I didn't fix the curse the right way, and that now all of you will die...but Kyo goes first. Kyo...he starts to bleed _everywhere_. His blood is all over the both of us...I start crying. No matter what I do the bleeding never stops. All the while he's looking up at me, smiling, and telling me that he loves me...that he's happy he could finally tell me the truth about how he feels before he dies...and then I wake up. I'm always crying when I open my eyes...I can barely hold back the tears now."

Hatori stared at her in amazement, "Tohru...I'm sorry. Your dreams...they're horrible."

Tohru smiled shakily up at Hatori, secretly hoping he wouldn't notice the gathering moisture in her eyes. "I...I hate them," she said, "I hate seeing Kyo dying. I hate having Akito tell me that I've killed you all...I...I don't want to hurt any of you! It's horrible!" Tohru lost the battle with her tears and began to softly cry.

Hatori had to fight the urge to hold her in his arms with every ounce of strength he possessed. **_If it weren't for this damn curse then I'd be able to comfort her the way she should be...it seems the curse is finally taking it's toll on Tohru as well. _**Since he couldn't hold her close, he chose what seemed to be the next best thing. Hatori leaned over and placed one hand on her shoulder. Tohru looked up at him, surprised, and he took the opportunity to wipe away an errant tear with his free hand.

"If I weren't a member of the zodiac, Tohru," Hatori smiled sadly, "then I wouldn't be sitting here coldly while you cried your heart out in front of me." Tohru sniffed and his smile became warm, "Whatever happens, just know that I will never abandon you. I will always be here to listen."

Tohru felt the stream of tears dissolving away. She met Hatori's steady gaze and found that she was suddenly overcome with relief.

"You were right Hatori," Tohru said, her smile breaking through the clouds of sadness that speaking of her dreams had brought on.

"About what?" asked Hatori.

Tohru wiped away another stray tear and said, "I feel so much better now that I've talked to you about my dream. Thank you Hatori."

Hatori couldn't help the blush that her thanks brought on. He was about to say something else when the door behind them was thrown open.

Shigure, Ayame, Kyo, and Yuki were all standing in the doorway. Shigure's mouth was hanging open, as if he'd been about to say something but had been rendered unable to do so by the sight before him. The silence was unnerving, and Hatori and Tohru both turned beet red.

Ayame broke the silence with a shrill cry, "Hari! How could you!"

Hatori quickly regained his composure and met Ayame's shocked yellow gaze, "How could I what? Miss Honda and I were having a serious discussion. I don't see any problem with that."

All four of them were scowling now, and in tandem they all exclaimed, "She's crying!" Tohru felt her cheeks turning red.

"It's not his fault!" Tohru cried, laughing nervously, "Really! I'm alright! I was just remembering something sad and Hatori was trying to comfort me! There's nothing to worry about."

Ayame grinned slyly and shook his index finger at Hatori, "Oh, he was trying to comfort you alright. Was I the only one who noticed how close Hari and Miss Honda were when we came out here just now? Why, Hari! There was barely and inch between both of your faces! You could have been just emerging from a stolen kiss for all we know!"

Shigure joined in teasing Hatori, "Yes, it certainly seems that way Hatori. You two were awfully close together...and what better way for a handsome man like yourself to comfort such a beautiful young lady than to kiss away all her troubles..."

"That's enought you two!" shouted Kyo. The anger in his voice was enough to give even Hatori pause. All eyes were suddenly on Kyo, and his anger did not go away. He met Hatori's gaze and asked very quietly, "You weren't trying to kiss Tohru, were you Hatori? And you haven't kissed her, ever, have you?"

Hatori immediately recognized the possessiveness in Kyo's eyes and realized that Kyo was actually jealous of him for being so close to Tohru. Hatori's smile was understanding, and it caught everyone off-guard. Even Kyo's anger seemed to disappear. Hatori stood up and offered Tohru his hand. She stared at him, surprised, and took it with a smile. He helped her to her feet and turned to face the others.

"I haven't had the urge to kiss anyone," Hatori said, his tone slightly amused, "not for a long time. Miss Honda is a dear friend, but I would never do something like that to her. No, Kyo, I wasn't trying to kiss her, nor have I ever. As Miss Honda said, I was only trying to comfort her. She was very distressed over something, nothing of my doing, and I wanted to do something to make her feel better. She was also speaking to me very quietly, so I had to lean in toward her to hear what she was saying. If you all hadn't jumped to such foolish conclusions then maybe you would have been able to get answers to all your questions faster." Hatori turned to Tohru, "If you would please, Miss Honda, I would appreciate it if you could ask Miss Izanagi to meet me in front of Marcello's, the new Italian retaurant in the middle of town, for lunch at noon. Tell her I'm paying for the meal, and that I've been wanting to spend a little more time with her, to get to know her."

Tohru smiled and nodded her head, "I will! She'll be excited to hear it! She's been asking about you too, you know. I forgot to mention that earlier."

Hatori raised an eyebrow, "Has she? Well, I hope she accepts my invitation then. Call my cell phone when she answers. Thank you Tohru, for helping me. I am in your debt." Hatori gave her a humble bow and when he straightened up he was grinning. Tohru blushed and returned his grin with a smile of her own. Hatori turned toward the house. As he walked through the door to get his shoes and leave he called over his shoulder to Ayame.

"Don't overstay your welcome Ayame," Hatori said flatly, "I won't have you overstressing Miss Honda any more than she already is. She, Kyo, and Yuki do have tests to study for."

With that, Hatori left the group in silence, a smile of satisfaction warming his features. For once, it was he who had managed to shock everyone, and he had to admit that he'd done a hell of a good job of it too.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Go Hari (waves flags with seahorses on them)! He's so hot! Excuse me while I drool... Kyo's getting a little possessive...and Tohru's dream was horrible! I'd be crying too if a hottie like Kyo started bleeding all over the place while I held him to my bosom (sniffle). I wonder how the Japanese treat Italian food...it's one of my favorites (veal parmigiana and stuffed manicotti all the way baby!) SEND REVIEWS!!!_


	5. The Date Begins

_Well, the response I got from the last chapter was HELLACIOUS! (Yes, I am aware that "hellacious" is not a real word...I made it up) Anywho, I really appreciate the reviews I got and am looking forward to getting more! Now, read on my friends!_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Five**

"He really said that?!" exclaimed Aza over the telephone. Tohru smiled to herself and listened to her old friend begin to freak out. "He wants to meet me for lunch today?" Aza could be heard digging through her room for clothing, "Oh no! I have nothing to wear!" Aza groaned in frustration, "I'm about to be twenty-one years old and I'm richer than dirt, and I _still _can't find anything in my closet to impress someone like Hatori!"

Tohru giggled, "Do you want me to come over? I can bring Ayame. He's still here, even though Hatori asked him not to stay for very long. He'll be able to give you some advice on what to wear."

Aza cried out and there was the sound of something getting kicked, "Damn it! I stubbed my toe! Hey...wait a sec...I have the perfect outfit! Tohru! I did it! I'm not doomed!"

"Really?" Tohru asked, "What did you find? Oh, and are you alright?"

"I am now!" Aza smiled to herself and held up the the dark purple blouse she'd just tripped over, "Thanks Tohru! Go ahead and tell Hatori that I'll be there!"

Tohru laughed happily, "I will! I hope the two of you have fun."

"I hope so too!" Aza agreed nervously, "See ya later Tohru."

"Goodbye," Tohru's smile was wide as she replaced the receiver. She practically skipped all the way into the dining room where Ayame sat next to Shigure, who was desperately trying to apologize to Ayame for avoiding him.

"I still can't believe that you would go to a normal costume shop instead of coming straight to me," Ayame folded his arms in front of him and looked away indignantly, "unless of course, you think those blind tasteless morons could possibly do a better job than I could."

Shigure smiled sheepishly and shook his head, "I would never think that Aya! Everyone know's you're the best, especially me! It's just that...well..."

Ayame shot a glance at Shigure from the corner of his eye, "Well what?"

Shigure swallowed nervously, "My...erm...editor has been, um, how should I say this, _staking out _your shop for me."

Ayame raised an eyebrow skeptically, "Really?"

Shigure nodded and laughed nervously, "She's been bugging me quite a bit recently about my latest work, and once she heard about my newly acquired need for a costume she guessed that I would go straight to you for one...she's a clever one, but in the end I always find a way to evade her...at least for a little while."

Ayame frowned at Shigure, "I understand the need to evade capture from Mii, but I haven't seen her at my shop at all in the last week."

Shigure waggled his index finger at Ayame, "I told you she was staking the place out. To do a proper stakeout you disguise yourself so that your quarry has no idea that it's you."

Ayame rubbed his chin and thought about it for a moment, "I do vaguely recall a young woman dressed suspiciously in a trench coat and hat with sunglasses. She's there every day it seems, asking for you...could that be Mii?"

Shigure sighed and nodded, "That sounds like her...subtle as always."

Ayame closed his eyes, adopting a serious expression, "I see." Tohru waited for someone to say something else, but it was a few seconds more before Ayame slowly turned his gaze and met Shigure's. Suddenly Ayame burst into a smile and said, "You are forgiven! Just warn me next time will you?"

Shigure smiled mischieviously, "Of course! It was eating me inside not being able to tell you. Mii even tapped the phone lines to listen for me. I'm just so happy you can forgive me...Aya."

Ayame's gaze turned sultry and his voice came out seductive and low, "I could never hold a grudge against you Shigure..."

Just then, Yuki chose that moment to enter the dining room and said, "Hello Tohru." Tohru smiled and returned his greeting, catching Ayame and Shigure's attention.

"Oh! Miss Honda!" Ayame was all smiles, and Yuki looked slightly irritated, "So what did Miss Izanagi say?"

"You're still here?" Yuki asked, annoyed.

Ayame waved his hands in the air nonchalantly and said, "Of course I am! For one, I need to have Shigure right in front of me in order to figure out just what to make him for the party. Plus, I just had to know if Miss Izanagi said yes to Hari's invitation. I'm certain everyone, including you Yuki, is curious to find out her reply."

Yuki harumphed and sat down across from them at the table, crossing his arms and looking away indignantly. Tohru's smile brightened. **_Sometimes Yuki really does remind me of Ayame. He definitely knows how to look angry!_**

Kyo appeared next to Tohru in the doorway and asked, "What's everyone doin' in here?"

"Just waiting for Miss Honda to tell us if Hatori has a date for lunch today," Yuki said flatly. All eyes were suddenly on Tohru, and she blushed under their scrutiny.

"So," Kyo urged, "did she say yes or no?"

Tohru smiled happily and said, "She's getting ready to meet him right now. All I need is Hatori's cell phone number so I can tell him she said yes."

Ayame's grin was suddenly mischievious again. He turned and met Shigure's equally mischievious gaze. The two of them chuckled wickedly and looked up at Tohru.

Kyo snorted and rolled his eyes, "You two are gonna do something stupid aren't you?"

Ayame and Shigure paid him no attention and instead stood up together and walked over to Tohru. They each took one of her hands in their own and smiled innocently up at her.

"Miss Honda..." Shigure began.

"Would you allows us the honor of delivering the news to Hari?" Ayame asked.

"We have his phone number, so it's no trouble." Shigure finished.

They both plastered their best pleading looks onto their faces and said together, "Please?" Tohru stood there looking dumbfounded for a moment before nodding mutely.

"Oh thank you Miss Honda!" Ayame said, letting go of her right hand and grinning.

"You won't regret this!" Shigure grinned and let go of her left hand. He and Ayame looked at each other, linked their arms, laughed together, and pranced from the room. Yuki and Kyo both sighed with exasperation, and Tohru simply looked confused.

Hatori answered on the first ring, recognizing Shigure's house phone number immediately. "Hello," Hatori said, his voice calm, flat. He didn't want to sound as though he'd been anticipating this call ever since he'd left Shigure's house two hours earlier.

"Why hello Hari!" Ayame's voice sounded triumphant and smug. Hatori cringed inwardly.

"We have a wonderful surprise for you Hatori!" Shigure said cheerfully. It sounded as though the two of them were holding the receiver between them. Hatori could almost picture them, looking like morons and acting like them too.

"I suppose Tohru told you what Miss Izanagi said in regards to my invitation," Hatori said flatly, "did you steal away the phone from her as well?"

Ayame's laugh was loud, as usual, "Why Hari! There was no stealing involved! We would never steal from Miss Honda!"

Hatori sighed softly, "Just tell me if Miss Izanagi said yes or no."

Shigure and Ayame chuckled together, and Shigure said, "But Hatori, where's the fun in just _giving _you the answer? We really should make you work for it...after all, Miss Izanagi is quite a catch from what I've heard. Beautiful women's answers regarding lunch dates should be earned, not given away freely to anyone who asks! Besides, what do you _think _she said?"

Hatori was standing on his back porch, leaning against a support beam. He brushed away an errant leaf that had landed on his shoulder and said, "If I knew then I wouldn't have asked about it in the first place."

Ayame and Shigure both laughed loudly at the same time. "She said yes!" Ayame said smugly, "What other answer is there? She certainly wouldn't have said no. Not to you! You know as well as we do Hari that you are a member of the dashing Three Musketeers! We are all too handsome for even the frostiest of maidens to resist our charms! Miss Izanagi didn't even hesitate to say yes, as far as I know. Tohru hasn't divulged all the details of her conversation yet, but I'm sure that Miss Izanagi is thrilled immensely to be having lunch with a handsome fellow such as yourself."

Hatori's smile was brilliant, and one of relief. He'd been sure she would refuse. "Thank you for telling me her answer," Hatori said, controlling his tone, "I have to get ready now."

Ayame's voice was cheerful, "Be sure to dress in something other than a business suit! She's not a patient! She's a date!"

Shigure piped in, "Hmm...I wonder if he'll get lucky and she'll let him kiss her on the first date?" Hatori hung up just at the two of them began to chuckle mischieviously. He put his phone away as he walked quickly into his house and closed his back door. It took him ten minutes to throw a good outfit together, fifteen minutes if you counted the extra time it took for him to find the mate to the sock that he'd decided to wear. He was out the door with a black coat thrown over his shoulder in less than half an hour of the phone call.

Hatori looked down at his wristwatch and grimaced, picking up his pace a little more. **_Twenty minutes...I have twenty minutes until I see her again. Maybe then I can find out why I've been having dreams about her. Surely it's only because I haven't had the privelege of seeing a beautiful woman in a long time other than Tohru...but I never dream about Tohru... _**Hatori shook his head, clearing his thoughts and concentrating on getting to his car.

Aza, meanwhile, was just leaving Gardenia Manor. She hopped on one foot as she put a highheel on the other. Her creamy white sweater was held in the crook of her left arm. **_I hope I look good! I've been raiding my entire room, which I desperately need to clean by the way, ever since I got off the phone with Tohru, and now I might be late! _**She glanced at the delicate wristwatch she wore and began walking briskly down the street. Less than twenty minutes left. Thank goodness Marcello's was only four blocks away. She'd walked further in less than ten minutes during her morning exercise routines, but that was during the morning, before everyone went out to do their daily duties. It was nearly noon, and the lunch rush was soon to begin.

Because Aza couldn't stop herself, she kept on worrying. Was her makeup okay? Had she tied her hair back right? Would he like the way she'd dressed? All the while, Aza's pace went from fast walk, to trot, to full-out run. She didn't even notice how fast she'd been going until she was standing right in front of Marcello's, panting.

"Oh dammit!" Aza leaned against a brick pillar in front of the entrance of the restaurant and tried to collect herself. She looked down at her watch and felt her jaw go slack. **_FIVE MINUTES? IT ONLY TOOK ME FIVE MINUTES TO GET HERE? IF I RAN ALL THIS WAY THEN I MUST LOOK LIKE I JUST CAME FROM A TRAIN WRECK!!! _**Aza immediately yanked her small mirror from her purse and looked into it. She paled and shoved the mirror back into her purse, muttering curses.

**_Well, my makeup survived, but that's only because I'm not wearing much of it...wish I could say the same for my hair. _**Aza sagged against the wall behind her and sighed in defeat. Her hair was going to be her downfall. She couldn't possibly stand next to Hatori Sohma looking like she'd just had a bad run in with a rabid hairdryer. He'd be so embarassed! **_Oh well...this wouldn't be the first time someone dumped me on a first date. At least it was the guy who asked me out instead of me asking him out...I wonder if he'll even last a minute. Maybe he'll pop up at the street corner, take one look at me, and then bolt like the last guy did. My hair always ruins everything...and I can never speak right around handsome men! What was I thinking? _**Aza placed her head in her hands and fought back a wave of humiliation. **_I'll just save him the horror of being seen with me and go home now..._**

"Miss Izanagi?"

Aza lifted her face from her hands at the sound of a familiar voice. She remembered it, and had been constantly thinking about it ever since she'd first heard it in Ayame Sohma's shop. She looked up at Hatori Sohma and blushed ruby red. He had concern in his expression, and she was amazed at how good he looked when he had emotion.

Aza quickly snapped out of her daze and straightened up, "Oh! Hello Hatori! Erm...um...you're early!"

Hatori smiled. It was a small smile, slightly amused and a little rusty from lack of use, but all the same it made her light-headed. Aza was sure he'd knock her out if he ever grinned...she'd make sure she was sitting down when that happened...if it ever did...

"I didn't think I'd make it on time, so I drove fast," Hatori tilted his head and examined her, "it looks like you must have run here." Aza felt herself stiffen involuntarily. **_This is it, _**she thought, **_this is the part where he does what everyone else does...where he leaves me, or asks me if we'd like to just remain acquaintances...oh hell! Why am I freaking out so much? He hasn't run yet! Maybe there is hope...maybe..._**

"If I had been thinking clearly, I would have offered to pick you up," he said, sounding apologetic, "I'm afraid I'm a bit out of practice with this dating situation."

Aza forced herself not to stare at him in stupified amazement, "Oh no! You don't have to worry about that! I live so close to town that it was only a short walk, plus, this is the first date I've had in a while too...I suppose we both are a bit out of our comfort range here..." She laughed nervously, and his chuckle made her weak in the knees. It was a sexy sound, emerging from deep within his chest, and she could tell he didn't use it often. It was still one of the most fascinating sounds she'd ever heard from a human male.

"I find it hard to believe that a woman as attractive as yourself would find it difficult getting a date," Hatori offered his arm and Aza stared up at him, surprised. "Shall we go in?" he asked, taking her sweater from her and placing it over his coat.

Aza had never been treated this way by anyone. It was such a simple gesture, such a simple question, and Hatori had no idea what it meant to her that he would do such things for her. He barely knew her. They weren't even friends yet. **_Would this even be considered a real date at all? _**She slowly smiled up at him and looped her arm through his.

"Let's do lunch," Aza's smiled was bright and warm, and it reminded Hatori of Tohru's smile. Except, Tohru smiled at everyone. He had a strange feeling that Aza rarely smiled at strangers, especially male strangers. When he'd first walked up he'd immediately realized that she was nervous..._extremely _nervous. And that made him nervous.

They were seated as soon as they entered, since Hatori had used his immense foresight and reserved a table for them. They sat across from each other, both silently studying their menus and trying to think of what to say to break the awkward silence that was suddenly building up between them.

"So," Aza had to say something, the silence was driving her crazy, "um, if you don't mind me asking...why...did you ask to see me today?"

Hatori looked up and met her clear blue-violet gaze directly. She was smiling, but there was something sad about it now. It was as if she'd accepted defeat of some sort...but why would she feel defeated?

"I was," Hatori paused, searching for the right words, "curious...about you."

Aza looked down at the red and white checkered tablecloth, avoiding his piercing gaze. Those eyes of his could probably see everything she was thinking through her own two eyes. At least it felt that way. "I'm really not that interesting. You barely even know me at all. We only met less than a week ago, and we didn't really have any time to get to know each other...why would you want to know someone like me?"

Hatori could almost see the turmoil inside of her. She was fighting some sort of emotional battle. He'd watched many of the members of the zodiac, himself included, fight very similar battles of their own.

"Is there some reason for me not to want to get to know you?" he asked calmly, smiling slightly, hoping that she would win whatever war she happened to be fighting inside of herself.

Aza looked up at him as if he'd just started speaking another language. She brushed a strand of hair from her face and tore her gaze away from him once more. "The way I look," she said quietly, "it...doesn't bother you?"

Hatori nearly laughed out loud, but he suspected that she wouldn't find anything funny about it and held back. He was surprised. It was hard to make him laugh, but her question was so innocent, and he now knew why she'd seemed nervous. His smile became even warmer and he shook his head, "Nothing about your outer appearance bothers me in the least." He eyed her hair, a strange look glinting in his eyes.

"Go ahead," Aza said quietly, bracing herself for what was sure to be a rejection, "say it..."

"I think you should wear your hair down," Hatori's smile never faded. Aza looked up and stared across the table at him.

"What?" she asked, dumbfounded.

Hatori closed his menu and leaned forward, his elbows on the tabletop, "It was only a suggestion. If you don't want to take your hair down, that's perfectly fine...but, I think you look better with it down, not to say that it looks bad now. The windswept look works well with you." Aza remained silence, praying her mouth hadn't fallen open with amazement. Hatori leaned back in his chair, trying to find a comfortable position, "To be quite honest, it's up to you," he said, "I see nothing wrong with the woman in front of me...and what a lovely woman she is."

Aza's cheeks began to turn red, so she hid her face behind her menu. "Thank you," she said quietly, "that was a very nice compliment. Perhaps you aren't as out of practice when it comes to dating as you think." **_He's not disgusted with me...now that's a good thing. Maybe this won't be so bad after all._**

They didn't say anything to each other after that. The waitress came by and took their orders, at the same time bringing them both a glass of water. Now that there was no menu to hide behind, Aza had to content herself with staring at the tablecloth. Eventually she became aware of Hatori's eyes on her, and she had to look up. She hadn't meant to meet his sharp gaze head-on, but their eyes locked and she couldn't pull away this time.

"I'm not as calm as I look," he said quietly, his expression blank. Aza frowned, confused. He seemed to sense this and turned to look out a nearby window. They'd been seated on the second floor of the restaurant, and had a lovely view of the surrounding town. "I keep thinking of things to say to you," he continued on, his voice like a gentle caress of black silk across her senses, "but then I realize how foolish those things would be."

Aza looked back down at the tablecloth, "How do you know that, unless you say those things?"

Hatori looked back at her, surprised, "You're right. And perhaps I will say all those things...but not now. You don't know me well enough, nor I you, for me to be spilling all the details of my thoughts to you yet." A smile returned to his features, "But for some reason, I find myself hoping that later, when we do know each other that well, I'll be able to talk to you about them. I'll be able to share that part of myself with someone again...and maybe, just maybe, this time it won't backfire and destroy itself and everything I hold dear along with it."

Aza looked up and blushed. She had no idea what he meant by that, but she suspected that it was something he didn't share with very many people. "There's a reason why I am the way I am Miss Izanagi," Hatori said quietly, "but I won't frighten you away with that reason now. Right now, I just want to have lunch with you, and maybe...if you're up to it, we could go somewhere afterward."

Aza blushed even brighter, but her smile was genuinely happy. "Where did you want to go?"

Hatori gave her a wide smile that made her thankful she'd been sitting down when it had happened, "Where did _you _want to go? Is there somewhere you've been wanting to visit lately?"

Aza thought for a moment then she giggled softly, "You're going to be bored out of your mind if we go where I want to go."

Hatori raised an eyebrow at her, almost as if he were challenging her, "We'll see about that."

Aza played with a strand of her bright red hair and looked away from his gaze, "Well...if you must know...the local art museum just opened a new exibit on art from eighteenth century England, and I have been wanting to go and see it before it moves on to the next museum...but we don't have to go if you don't want to!"

Hatori chuckled and shook his head slowly, "It just so happens, Miss Izanagi, that I would love to take you to the art museum. As long as the art isn't that ridiculous modernized scribble, I'm all for it, and we both know that for the English in the eighteenth century, modern was most definitely not a bunch of scribbles."

Her smile was brilliant, "I would love that. And I don't really have much of a stomach for modern art either. I prefer traditional art to everything else. I always have." She met his gaze, "Thank you."

Hatori found her smile intoxicating, "Always my pleasure, Miss Izanagi."

Aza grinned, "Please, call me Aza."

After that, Hatori found that the smile never left his face. It felt as if they'd both just jumped over a huge obstacle together. **_This is...nice._** They continued speaking until the waiter brought their meals, and they spoke in between bites. **_I don't think I've ever spoken with anyone this much in a long time...not even Aya or Shigure...and I'm actually enjoying myself. _**He found out very quickly that Aza was much smarter than she appeared to be. She explained that she worked for the family business, which dealt in helping rising artists build reputations for themselves and keeping the popular artists going strong. She'd just recently received a bachelor's degree from a vocational school for applied arts and science, and was hoping to become the owner of the very museum that they would be visiting that day. Hatori asked why she didn't just buy it out, as it was apparent that she had the money.

Aza smiled up at him and said, "I wan't to make sure that the current owner knows I'll take good care of his museum." Hatori watched a strange emotion flicker across her face and then disappear. He would have asked her about it too, but decided against it.

Later, after Hatori had paid for their meal and they'd left the restaurant, they made their way to Hatori's black car. Aza examined the car from bumper to bumper, clearly impressed. Hatori mentally added "automobile enthusiast" to his growing list of interesting things about Aza Izanagi and opened the door for her so she could sit on the passenger side. When they reached the museum Hatori parked near the side entrance and helped Aza out of the car. He locked the doors and turned to her, smiling.

"We're here," he said softly.

Aza's smile was enough to make him weak in the knees. Not many women did that to him. Aza led the way into the museum, all the while holding his hand timidly in her own.

Hatori was quickly finding that Miss Aza Izanagi was very good at surprising him...and he liked her all the more because of it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Mwah ha ha ha ha! I am so freakin' obsessed with making this story good I've gone even MORE crazy than I already am (wheeeeeeeee!) Yeah, it's definitely my bedtime. Hari's such a gentleman! (gazes longingly at picture of Hatori) Oh, if only men in anime and manga were real (sigh) alas they are not...oh well...hope you liked it, and send more reviews please! I've enjoyed all of them so far! Oh, and I apologize if Hatori seems a little out of character here. He's got a brain under all that coldness, and I wanted him to use it in this chapter. He's also got a heart, and I made it to where he realized that shutting himself off to the world was not going to win him any favors with Aza._


	6. Animal Instinct

_This chapter starts right after Shigure and Ayame get off the phone with Hatori. The focus is now on Kyo...mmmmm, kitty..._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Six**

"He hung up on us!" Shigure exclaimed, pretending to be offended. Kyo rolled his eyes as Shigure and Ayame both sauntered off, yapping like morons about Hatori never letting them have any fun.

"Well," Tohru smiled, blushing, "I hope it goes well. I can't wait to see what happens between the two of them."

Yuki smiled, "I wouldn't worry about Hatori or Miss Izanagi. I think Hatori warrants a little more concern though..."

Tohru frowned slightly, "Why?"

Kyo sighed, "Dummy! He hasn't dated in years! Plus there's the chance that she'll fall on him or try to get close and cause him to transform."

Tohru paled, "Oh no! I didn't even think of that possibility! What do I do?" Tohru began waving her arms frantically and looking around the room as if she could find the solution to the current dilemma in one of the corners, "Should I warn her? Maybe I should say that she shouldn't hug him because he has...I don't know...a condition! No! Wait! Then she might think he has some creepy disease and ditch him completely! Oh no! This can't be happening!"

"Calm down Miss Honda," Yuki held up his hands, trying to placate her, "Hatori is a responsible person. He won't let anything like that happen...hopefully."

"Yeah," Kyo agreed, "Hatori isn't much of a klutz. He'll be fine. We've got nothing to worry about."

Tohru sighed and smiled sheepishly, "I hope you two are right. I feel like such an idiot now! I hadn't even considered the possibility of Aza discovering the zodiac curse. I guess I should take that into consideration the next time one of my old friends wants a date with one of the Sohma family."

Yuki and Kyo both stared at Tohru. Her cheeks turned red and she laughed nervously, "I...I mean, there's going to be a lot of them moving back into town this week. Most of them are Aza's cousins, a few friends of the family. All of them are girls except for Aza's two brothers, and they won't get here until next week because they both travel in a band...um...sorry I didn't say anything sooner!"

"Yeah! That would have been nice!" exclaimed Kyo.

Yuki smiled sheepishly, "I had no idea that Miss Izanagi had such a large family. How many exactly are we going to meet?"

Tohru took a moment to count in her head. She smiled brightly and said, "Just five. Three girls and two boys. I don't know exactly when in the next two weeks they'll all get here, but I do know that they're extremely friendly and love to meet new people. We may meet more, but that all depends if they have time. They are having their annual family reunion, so they won't have much time before that to make new acquaintances...but they will be staying for at least a month after that! Maybe then you all can really get to know the Izanagi family and their friends. They really are very nice people."

Kyo sighed and Yuki kept on smiling. "I'm certain they are," Yuki said, "they're friends of yours."

Kyo stretched and began walking slowly out of the room, "Yeah, well they can take their time getting here as far as I'm concerned. When they do get here it just means more people to annoy me."

Yuki scowled at Kyo's back, "They're only ever annoying if you irritate them first."

"Yeah," Kyo said solemnly, "whatever. I'm not in the mood to butt heads with you any more today. I'm tired." And with that, Kyo left the room. The silence that settled over the dining room was thick enough to cut with a knife, and both Yuki and Tohru were surprised that Kyo hadn't risen to the bait.

"I wonder what's wrong with Kyo," Tohru frowned with concern.

Yuki looked equally concerned, unusual when it came to Kyo, "Yes...he was just fine a minute ago. He was even ready to fight with me...it's unusual for him to overlook an insult, especially from me." Tohru stared at the empty doorway where Kyo had been standing and wrenched the skirt of her dress in her fingers. She turned and said, "I'm going to go ask him if something's wrong." Yuki nodded mutely and Tohru jogged out of the room after Kyo.

_**Why do I suddenly feel all angry? I mean, Yuki definitely puts me in a bad mood most of the time, but it wasn't him this time... **_Kyo placed his hands behind his head and walked outside. Once he'd reached the ladder he climbed up onto the roof and lay back staring up at the sky. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply. What was wrong with him? Why was he feeling so..._territorial _all of a sudden?

_**For some reason the thought of having to put up with all those people around Tohru makes me...angry. I...I can't believe I'm feeling this, but I don't want anyone near her. I want her...to myself...with no one interfering. What...is this? **_There was a clenching feeling in his heart again, the one that made him want to reach out to Tohru and...he didn't know exactly what to do if he did manage to get her into that position. Would she turn away from him? If so, he was prepared to accept that. Even he was aware that his behavior was becoming strange...more _animal like._

"Kyo?" Tohru's soft voice lifted him from his thoughts. He opened his eyes and sat up, waiting for her to appear at the top of the ladder that lead to the roof. Tohru, as expected, wore a look of concern on her soft features. She always managed to amaze him with her concern. Then again, Tohru was always amazing him with her pure heart. She cared about everything and everyone, and that made him want to open his heart to her even more...even though he could never find the strength to actually do so...

"I'm right here," he said quietly, "what is it?" Tohru settled into a sitting position next to him and smiled nervously. Kyo looked at the shingles on the roof and waited for her to answer.

"I hope I'm not being a pest," Tohru said, "but I was worried about you. You seem so depressed all of a sudden. You didn't even fight Yuki when he insulted you. Is there something wrong?" Kyo looked up and met her worried gaze. He hadn't meant to worry her, but he really did feel a little down in the dumps at the moment.

Should he tell her the truth? Should he tell her that he didn't want anyone distracting her from paying attention to him?

Kyo nearly shook his head and growled at himself. He would sound like a sissy if he started whining to her now. She'd probably think he was some kind of weirdo and he would only make himself look selfish. _**But I feel selfish...I don't want her to leave my sight, not even for a minute...it was hard enough climbing up here without running back to her like a sniveling moron. What is wrong with me?!**_

Tohru sensed him withdrawing from her and frowned sadly, "Kyo, you know you can tell me anything that's bothering you. We're friends, remember? I want to know what makes you happy, what makes you sad. I want to know everything...but I can't know if you hide it from me. I want to be here for you, and everyone else too."

Kyo looked away and lay back down, his hands behind his head, "You know...you amaze me."

Tohru stared at him, shocked.

"You're always asking me if there's something wrong," Kyo continued quietly, "it's not that I find it annoying or anything...really. It actually makes me...well...it makes me feel..." Kyo growled loudly and shut his eyes, "I sound like an idiot! Just forget I even said anything!"

Tohru was silent for a moment. _**Something is wrong...I know it. If only I could get him to open up to me a little more. We've come so far since we first met. If he starts shutting me out again...I don't know if I could handle it. I don't want him to be alone like that... **_"No, you don't," Tohru said softly, "you don't sound like an idiot." Kyo looked at her, surprised. "You sound like someone who really needs to sort out some problems. Kyo, if you would just try, maybe if you told me what's wrong then I could help you solve those problems. We could work together...I think so at least. I hate seeing you sad...I like it better when you're smiling." Tohru beamed her own brilliant smile at him, and he blushed brightly. "I think..." Tohru said, "everyone likes it better when you smile Kyo. It's like you light up the world every time you do."

Kyo looked up at the sky for a moment, silently thinking. He turned his head toward Tohru and met her gaze, "I'm sorry." It was so blunt that Tohru couldn't help but raise her eyebrows in surprise. "I'm sorry...I worried you," Kyo continued, "it's just that...with all these people...I don't know if I can handle it. Especially since...you'll be with them for most of the time they're here. At least, it's starting to sound that way. It's not like I don't want you to have friends or anything, but...I just...for some reason, lately I can't stand the thought of you...leaving me for long periods of time..." Kyo felt his cheeks turn brilliant red. He tried not to look at Tohru and said, "Like I said, I sound like an idiot. They're your friends, and you have every right to be with them. It's obviously been a long time since you last saw them, so it's understandable that you'd want to visit them for a while." He sat up again and turned to face Tohru. Her cheeks turned red and matched the shade of his own, but he wasn't finished speaking yet. "Just don't forget," he said softly, "you have other friends...like me...who will be...missing you. So make sure your visits are fast ones so you can get back here quickly."

He couldn't say any more after that. Hell, he was having a hard time keeping himself rooted to his spot instead of running for the hills. He waited for Tohru to say something, but she just sat there, a warm smile glued to her features, silently staring at him. He didn't care too much for the uncomfortable feelings she gave him...then again, he'd never felt so whole before. With Tohru, even when he was uncomfortable she managed to fill an empty space in his heart. Kyo shook his head and stood up, stretching. He definitely needed to get away from Shigure's house for a while...but the thought of leaving Tohru behind made him want to forget about going for a walk through town and stay with her. _**Dammit! What is making me feel this way about her? It's like I have to protect her from something! But she's not in danger...at least, no danger that I can see... **_It was all the things he couldn't see that worried him. He looked down at Tohru, coming to a decision.

"I'm going for a walk," he announced stiffly, "if you want to stay here that's fine...we do have to study for tests tomorrow...but I think I'd feel better faster if you came with me." He blushed and looked skyward, waiting for her answer.

Tohru would have stood up and hugged him if circumstances were different. Since she couldn't do that, she instead stood up and grasped his hand in her own. He met her gaze and she smiled brightly at him. "I'll go get my sweater," she said. Tohru then let go of his hand and climbed down the ladder and out of sight. Kyo stood there, the palm of his hand still tingling with warmth from the contact of her skin against his. It didn't happen often, him touching other people. He really wasn't used to it, and normally he didn't like it. For some reason though, with Tohru, it was always different. He actually (and he couldn't believe he felt this way) treasured the times she allowed him to take her by the hand and lead her around. It was as if, for only a moment, she was completely his. Kyo once again shook himself out of a stupor and climbed down the ladder after Tohru.

Moments later, the two of them were walking down the street in silence. Tohru was humming a pleasant tune that sounded vaguely familiar, and Kyo was struggling with his ever-present feelings of awkwardness and his need to break the silence. They reached a street corner and stood for a moment. There was a small park just across the street, and as soon as Tohru caught sight of it she turned to Kyo and said, "Could we please go for a walk in the park? It's so beautiful...and I've been wanting to visit it for a while now."

Kyo answered, trying his best to sound indifferent, "Sure. Whatever." Tohru smiled brightly and linked her arm through his. She looked both ways before crossing the street and soon she was walking arm in arm with Kyo under the cover of the trees.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I'm sooooo sorry that it took me so freakin' long to get this chapter up. I've been VERY busy with life. College, job hunts, friends going off all over the planet and leaving me all alone, that sort of thing. Please forgive the depressed and slow writer that I am! I am prepared for angry reviews about my slowness if that's what's gonna happen bows low._


	7. The Little White Bird

_Okay, so I know that my last chapter was a bundle of nothing, but hey, I had to put something up for y'all! I've decided that Ritsu gets to show up too. I luff his spontaneous apologies._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Seven**

The next day, Hatori woke up to the sound of something crashing down in front of his house. It was loud, very loud, and was accompanied by the sound of profuse apologies by a very familiar, very frantic voice. He sighed and got up out of bed, pulling on a pair of pants and a nearby T-shirt. When he stepped outside, he was not surprised to find Ritsu standing there, dressed in a feminine green kimono, staring in openmouthed horror at the marble statue he'd just toppled over.

"Oh no...I...I'M SORRY!" Ritsu grabbed two handfulls of his hair and began to pace frantically. "I'm so clumsy! I tripped over one of the stones in the rock garden and lost my balance! I've descrated this glorious statue and now it's beyond repair! I've insulted the statue! I've insulted the artist who made the statue! I've insulted the Sohma clan by insulting the artist!"

"Calm down Ritsu," Hatori said quietly, "the statue wasn't that important. It can be easily replaced and it's no trouble to clean it up."

Ritsu looked up at Hatori tearfully, and then paled even more. "Oh, Hatori!" Ristu exclaimed, "I must have woken you up when I broke the statue! I apologize! I know it's really early and I should have been more careful and quieter! I didn't mean to disturb your sleep! I'm sorry!" He bowed down low, looking, as expected, very sorry, and Hatori had to force himself not to sigh exasperatingly.

"As I said before," Hatori remarked calmly, "it's nothing to worry about. I'll have to take a look to make sure you haven't hurt yourself, but that's no trouble either, so no need to apologize for that as well. It's my job, and you are family. Now come inside and you can tell me what brought you here in the first place." Hatori helped Ritsu to his feet and led the way into his house. Ristu quietly mumbled his thanks and sat down where Hatori could examine his various small injuries.

"Thank you," Ritsu sighed and then flinched when Hatori began cleaning out the small scrape on the palm of his left hand, "I'm sorry I never called earlier, but I was in such a hurry and I was worried..."

Hatori put a bandage on the scrape and moved to Ritsu's right hand, "It sounds serious. Is your mother alright? Is she getting worse?"

Ritsu shook his head and answered softly, "I don't know how to tell you this Hatori, but something strange is happening to me." Hatori looked up momentarily at Ritsu to judge his expression. Ritsu was almost always nervous or apologetic, but this time he looked grave. Keeping his own expression carefully blank, Hatori continued to clean and dress the cut on Ritsu's hand.

"Please," Hatori sat back and met Ritsu's gaze, "go ahead."

Ritsu fidgeted with the hem of his kimono and began hesitantly, "Well...you see...I've been having this dream..."

Just then, Hatsuharu and Momiji both burst in, calling out Hatori's name, causing Ritsu to squeal loudly and jump. Hatori, calm as always, turned to face them and simply said, "I would prefer it if you knocked next time. You interrupted my conversation with Ritsu."

Momiji pranced over to Ritsu and hugged him around the neck, "I'm sorry Ritsu! I didn't mean to interrupt your talk with Hari!" Ritsu simply sighed and looked worn out. Haru, however, was less apologetic.

"Sorry Hatori," he said gruffly, "but Momiji and I have something important to discuss with you...and it's kinda," he paused, looking slightly unsure of himself, "it's kinda strange."

Hatori sat back and waited for all of them to sit down and then said, "Alright, one at a time, please explain. Ritsu managed to tell me he's been having a strange dream. What's wrong with the rest of you?"

All three exchanged strange looks, then Haru spoke up and said, "It's the same for me."

"And me," Momiji chimed in cheerfully.

Hatori studied them for a moment. Each of them stared back at him expectantly, waiting for him to say something. For once, Hatori was glad he'd perfected keeping his cool, indifferent mask in place. Otherwise, he might have just gaped silently at all three of them.

"There seems to be a sudden influx of dreams," Hatori said stoicly, "I myself have been having them as well. The question is, what exactly are the three of you dreaming about?"

All of them replied at the same time, "A golden glow that breaks the curse."

Now Hatori was well and truly surprised. He didn't let it show, but he stared at the others with only a slightly shocked expression. "I see," was all he said. He remained silent for a time, thinking hard about what their dreams could mean.

Finally, unable to stand the silence, Haru spoke up, "Well, is that what you've been dreaming about too Hari?"

Hatori looked up and met Haru's determined gaze. "Yes," he replied, his voice low, "yes it is. But I can't really say that it means our curse will soon be broken. I can't really say anything about it except that it is unusual for us to all share it. If the other members of the zodiac start having the same dream, then it very well _could_ mean that the curse will soon be broken."

Momiji's eyes were wide, "You really think so? Could it really happen Hari?"

Hatori met Momiji's gaze, "I'm not certain, but that could be the case. We'll have to wait and see first if anyone else from the zodiac is experiencing this as well."

Momiji's hopeful smile was radiant, "That's great!" He looked down at the floor and laced his fingers together, thinking to himself how wonderful it would be to not have to worry about transforming in front of his mother and sister. Perhaps, this would give him the chance to tell his mother who he really was...her son.

He could have a family again.

Hatsuharu was on edge with anticipation. He knew, just _knew _that the other members of the zodiac would have the dream, whether they reported it to anyone or not. Haru was positive this meant that the curse was losing strength and was nearing its destruction. He felt his lips curve into a small smirk.

Ritsu was looking just as hopeful as Momiji was, but remained silent, waiting for everyone else to speak up.

"Well, this is...great," Haru grinned up at Hatori, "wait until Yuki hears. He's gonna love this, so is that dog and that stupid cat. I can only imagine what Tohru will think."

Hatori spoke up, "It will surprise you to know that Miss Honda has also been having a dream like ours." He was vague on purpose, not wanting to divulge the very private details of the dream...or the grisly ones that would make them worry for Kyo, "So far, she is the only one outside of the Sohma clan that has had the dream. It would be wise for this to stay between the four of us, if you can manage, but if this dream is truly a signal that our curse is at an end, then I believe that Miss Honda may hold the key to it all." He didn't mention that in Tohru's dream, Akito had been screaming that she'd done the wrong thing and that she'd gotten Kyo killed.

"Aw," Momiji pouted, "so this means I can't tell papa about the dream?"

Hatori smiled slightly and shook his head, "You can tell your father about _your _dream, Momiji, but not about Miss Honda's dream. No one, not even Akito, needs to know about it until I am sure that it means what we think it means."

Momiji smiled brilliantly and stood up, "Okay then! I won't tell a soul! You can count on me! Come on Haru, we have to go visit Shigure and let him and the others know about the dream. Maybe they've been having it too!"

Hatsuharu smiled and stood up, "Alright Momiji. Thanks Hatori, for listening. We'll keep Tohru's secret nice and safe. See ya Ritsu, and for God's sake, stop apologizing so freaking much. We both saw you topple that statue, great work on that by the way, and it's no big deal. We've all done our share of statue-toppling before." Ritsu looked up at Haru and smiled shakily, nodding his head. Momiji and Haru left and Hatori and Ritsu were finally alone again.

"So you've been dreaming it too Hatori?" Ritsu asked quietly, "I mean, if you don't want to talk about it with me that's fine! I don't mean to pry into your personal life..."

"Don't worry about it Ritsu," Hatori sighed and searched his pockets for a pack of cigarrettes. Finding none, he frowned, but quickly regained his composure, silently wondering where exactly all his cigs were escaping off to. "Yes, I've been having the dream about the golden glow," Hatori continued, "but there are more details than that. I'm sure its the same for you and the others as well, just as there are other details to Miss Honda's dream. It is those details that set our dreams apart and make them special. I believe that if there is another person in the dream with you, they may have some sort of important part in breaking your curse individually. For me, a woman I just met a few days ago keeps appearing in my dreams, but I barely know her, so I can't be sure."

Ritsu stared at the floor silently for a moment. Then he looked up, an oddly determined look in his eyes that had Hatori looking at him surprised. "If I told you about the details of my dream," Ritsu said nervously, "would you keep them secret Hari?"

Hatori nodded mutely, waiting for Ritsu to continue. Ritsu sighed with relief and said, "Thank you. It's strange, but I know I can trust you Hatori. Here goes..." He took a steadying breath and began relating the details of his dream to Hatori, who listened silently.

Moments later, Ritsu finished and frowned, "I've never met her before, but she was just so...vibrant. She was so alive, Hatori, and so confident. So much more confident that I could even dream of being...and she was beautiful. I couldn't believe that someone like her would say such a thing to someone like me."

Hatori rubbed his chin and considered for a moment, "Perhaps you are about to meet her. As I said before, I don't know Aza very well, but still she shows up in my dreams and says and does things that only someone who was a close friend would do."

Ritsu nodded, "I suppose you're right Hatori. But it still bothers me that none of us have ever experienced anything like this before. Even the former members of the zodiac never said anything about strange dreams about a golden glow."

Hatori nodded in agreement, "Yes, that is strange. I'm not getting my hopes up, and none of you should either, but we may be the last generation of Sohma's who have to experience the curse."

Ritsu began wringing his hands together nervously, "I hope that's the case."

Hatori turned and looked out his open back door at the scenery outside. A single pale bird sat on one of the larger rocks in the rock garden, staring straight back at him. "So do I, Ritsu," he said softly, "so do I."

Minutes later, Ritsu left and Hari was alone, but only momentarily. Before he could even settle down long enough to sip his tea, Ayame appeared out of nowhere and exclaimed his greeting.

"Why Hatori" Ayame breezed in and sat down beside Hatori, who merely sipped his tea, "how ever have you been? You look as suave and calm as ever! So...how'd your date go? Is she madly in love with you? Are you two already planning a glorious and highly publicized wedding? Or perhaps you two would rather elope? Ah, now that is more your style Hari. You'll sweep her away to a foreign land, against the wishes of her family and friends, and you'll gaze lovingly into each other's eyes in a small chapel as the priest recites the wedding rites and you say your vows! I can just see it now! You'll allow me to make your outfits of course, there's no one else in the world who's better for the job. After all, I know you best Hari."

"The date was fine, Ayame," Hatori stated bluntly, "Aza had a good time, and so did I. No, I don't think the relationship will go as far as marriage, but I'm sure you'll keep insisting it will until Aza and I go our separate ways."

Ayame smiled and looked determined, undeterred by Hatori's cool response to his inquiries, "So you two will be going out again then? I'm assuming that's what you mean when you say it won't go as far as marriage, leaving room for interpretation like that. That means you two are going to give it a try. So romantic. I _can't wait_ to see how all this turns out."

Hatori sipped his tea and stared blankly ahead, going over the events of last night in his head. Yes, he'd had a good time. In fact, he'd had more fun that night then he'd ever had before, even with Kana. Aza was incredibly intelligent, and witty. She had a clever response for every situation she found herself in, and she was strong. So much stronger than Kana had been.

But Hatori knew better than to get his hopes up. Even though he had been careful not to come into contact with Aza, there was still a chance that she might trip and fall into him, or that she would get pushed and he would catch her. Then he'd transform, and then she would know the truth.

And then, she would never remember him, or the Sohma family secret, because he would have to erase it immediately from her mind.

And once again, Hatori would be alone.

But the threat of him transforming in front of her wasn't the only thing keeping him from hope. Akito was also part of the reason. If Akito ever found out that Hatori had found someone new to care about...well, he'd throw a fit. Hatori absentmindedly placed his hand over his blinded eye, remembering what the last major fit Akito had thrown had resulted in.

He would not watch another woman he cared about lose her mind over him. Not again.

"He'll never hear about it from me Hari," Ayame said softly, smiling sadly. He had not missed the remembered pain in Hatori's eyes.

Hatori met Ayame's golden gaze and held it for a moment. He knew he could count on Ayame for anything. He was one of his closest friends. "I trust you Aya," Hatori said softly, "more than anyone, so I know I can count on you. But he has ways of finding out, ways that I know he will use once he notices my abscence. That, more than anything, is what concerns me the most. Plus, he could hurt her...even more than he hurt me or Kana. I don't want that to happen again."

Ayame frowned, and was silent for a moment before saying, "Then we will just have to do everything in our power to make sure that he does not ever know. If that is what you want Hari, then I will help you any way I can. I'll take the brunt of his ire if need be, and Shigure will help as well."

Hatori smiled slightly at his friend and shook his head, "No, I don't want you to put yourselves in danger for my sake. I will take whatever punishment Akito thinks up for me when the time comes. I couldn't bear the thought of you or Shigure suffering what I've suffered."

Ayame smiled sadly and sighed, "Oh Hari, whatever shall we do with you. Your love life is always so tragic, and Akito seems to want to keep it that way."

Hatori stared off into the distance, "I know. And it seems that it is something that will not change for a very long time."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Aww, poor Hari. At least he has good friends like Aya and Shigure. It looks like all the other members of the zodiac are having similar dreams about the golden glow. What could this mean for the curse and its hold on the Sohma clan? (hmmm) Oh well, you'll all have to wait until I put up the next chapter to see if anything gets figured out (bwah ha ha ha). Oh, and has anyone else noticed that Hari-kun's ciggies are missing a lot lately? (I've been hiding them. Smoking's bad for you Hari! (shakes finger at Hatori, who just stares at the author looking bored)) Please review._


	8. Ritsu Gets in Trouble

_Okay, so we last left off the day after Hatori and Aza's date. We know that Hari had a good time, but he's worried about Akito finding out. So what about Aza? Did she enjoy herself? And what about the rest of her family? When will they show up?_

_Those are the questions I'm hoping you're asking yourself. I plan on answering at least a few of them in this chapter. Read on!_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Eight**

Aza stared out her kitchen window and sighed wistfully. She was trying her hardest not to look too spacey in front of her younger sister, Mana Izanagi, who had just arrived that morning. Mana was only a few years younger than Aza, about seventeen, and she had the characteristic straight red hair of the Izanagi clan. Her eyes, however, set her apart from the rest of the family. They were an odd shade of electric blue, hinting at the fiery spirit that lay beneath her deceptively placid and innocent facade.

Mana was by no means innocent in any way. If anything, she was more like a volcano right before eruption. Lots of quakes, lots of hot ash and pyroclastic flows, but all that was nothing to the eventual explosion that followed. Mana's explosive temper and strong will were especially volatile when she was well and truly angry.

Thankfully, she had the self control of a saint, and the threat of her temper being unleashed kept everyone in line.

"Yo," Mana jeered playfully, "space cadet! Come back down to earth! Your coffee is getting cold."

Aza started and picked up her now slightly cool coffee and took a sip. "Thanks for the heads up," Aza said softly, "I probably would have not noticed until it had completely congealed into something horrible."

Mana smiled and nodded, sipping her own coffee, "Nothing worse than a cold cup of Joe. Care to tell me what exactly has you staring off into the wild blue yonder with stars in your eyes?"

Aza glared at her sister, blushing, and busied herself with staring into the dark liquid in her mug, "It was only a little date. Nothing major, though I did have a great time. He was really gentlemanly, and he has a brain and appreciates that I have one too. We might go out again, but it all depends on him."

Mana was silent for a moment, and Aza began to fidget nervously. When she looked up to face her little sister she was taken aback at the utter surprise on her face. Mana looked as if she'd been slapped.

"Y...you went on..." she swallowed, "a...d...date? W...when?"

Aza stared at her strangely, trying to figure out just what had freaked her little sister out so much, "Last night. Why?"

Mana's hands began to shake uncontrollably, and she nearly dropped her coffee mug on the floor. Luckily, she managed to catch herself in time to set it down on a nearby counter. She stared at Aza with something akin to fear in her eyes and said in a small voice, "Aza...have you forgotten? The promise our father made...you can't have forgotten about it."

Aza frowned, "Promise? What are you talking about? Father never told me about any promise."

Mana paled considerably, "You mean...he never told you what he did? You don't know that he's already promised your hand in marriage to...to...Rio?"

Aza stared at her sister, unmoving, "Rio...Izanagi?"

When Mana nodded mutely, Aza felt her entire world drop out from under her feet. Her coffee went crashing to the floor, and she had to clutch at the counter next to her to keep from following it. "That's not possible," she murmured, "father would never have done that...he knows I hate Rio...plus he's the head of the clan. Only a certain kind of woman can marry the head of the Izanagi clan. I don't fit the bill even in the slightest..."

Mana went over to her sister and put her hands on her shoulders, "You know it's true Aza. Father made the promise the day you were born. Rio found out about it from his father when he was five, and he's never let anyone else forget it. I thought you knew, but it seems father didn't want that."

Aza scowled fiercely, suddenly angry, "He didn't want me to hate him for his foolishness, which is exactly what is happening anyway. I cannot believe my own father would do this to me! I'm not right for Rio, and I hate him. What on earth drove father to do such a thing?"

"I don't know sister," Mana looked down at the floor sadly, "I only know that if Rio finds out you were with another man, even if he was a perfect gentleman, he'd have him hunted down and killed. Rio may be a jerk, but he's a protective, possessive jerk. If I were you, I'd break it off with this man right away and never glance in his direction again, for his own sake." Aza pulled away from her sister and stared out the window, seething.

_**How **_**dare **_**my father do this to me? **_She clenched her fists angrily and gritted her teeth so hard her jaw cracked. _**I will never marry that rat bastard Rio! I don't care what my family says. I choose my own life, and my own love. I will not bend to their will. **_She looked over at Mana, who seemed surprised by her sudden intensity, "I will do nothing of the sort. I will not be played like some pawn in a chess game. I am my own person, and I will do whatever I wish. I am no longer a child who will blindly obey the family law."

"But Aza," Mana argued, "you know that this is the year of culmination for the family curse. Only Rio can break it, and he has to have a wife in order to do it..."

"Screw the family curse!" Aza exclaimed, "I will not let it rule my life like the rest of you seem to have done!"

Mana scowled, beginning to get irritated, "You know that's not the case Aza. There's more to it than that, and you're acting childish by making it sound that way."

Aza realized that if she let her anger show any more that she might just set loose her sister's temper, so she quickly bit back the sharp retort on her tongue and rethought what she was going to say. "I know," she sighed wearily, "and I'm sorry Mana. It's just...father should never have made such a horrible promise. He's played with my life as if I were some sort of puppet and he was pulling the strings. I hate it when he manipulates us. He only seeks to glorify himself in Rio's eyes. It seems his greed has no end."

Mana looked sad and sat down in a nearby chair with a sigh, "I know. Mother still hasn't forgiven him for all the things he's done. He won't apologize, and she won't stand being used. Sometimes I think we should all just pack up and leave and never look back. That way this broken family of ours will never be able to reach us again, and we can find our own way to deal with the curse, without sacrificing our own blood."

Aza frowned slightly, "I wish it were that simple, Mana, I really do."

_Later that day, Mana goes for a walk near a forest alone..._

Mana Izanagi sighed and brushed a stray lock of her silky hair from her face. The wind was always toying with it, and it annoyed her to no end. Still, she only ever wore her hair down. She hated putting it up. It always itched when she did, and she looked foolish (at least she thought so). All around her the sights and smells of autumn surrounded her in shades of gold and crimson. The air was crisp, and it smelled of the colorful leaves falling from their branches. This was her favorite season, and it was the only time of year she was able to lose herself in nature and forget about all her troubles.

Like her family and their curse.

Pondering on the current dilemma of Aza and her new boyfriend, Mana lost herself in her thoughts. She managed to walk down a winding path that led deep within the trees before she realized that she was completely and utterly lost. She looked around in all directions, searching for the path she'd taken, but couldn't find it. Somehow, she'd walked off of it while thinking deep thoughts.

"Dammit!" she cursed herself, "I'm always doing that! I'm even more spacey than Aza sometimes." She stood there for a moment, debating on which direction she should choose to walk in, and finally decided to just keep going straight. After all, she could see a plume of smoke from a chimeny in a small clearing that wasn't too far away. She kept sight of the smoke by looking upward as she navigated through the trees.

That was when she colided with someone and sent them both sprawling to the ground in a heap. She fell directly on top of whoever it was, and briefly noted that it was a man, slightly thin, but somewhat athletic. When she hit the ground however, all that she could see was fading smoke and a spring green kimono that was empty.

Oh, and there was a very surprised looking monkey staring at her in shock, sitting right in the middle of the kimono. She stared right back, her eyes wide with surprise. That was when the monkey began aplologizing in a very nervous, very panicked voice.

That was also when she began to really freak out.

"Oh my gosh!" said the monkey, waving his arms frantically, "Oh, you aren't hurt are you? I'm so sorry! I tripped you and made you fall and didn't even try to catch you! I was wondering around taking in the scenery around Shigure's house and should have been paying attention! I didn't expect to find someone out here! I'm sorry! I'M SORRY!" The monkey grabbed two handfuls of his fur and groaned pathetically. Mana could only stare.

"Uh..." she murmured, finally finding her voice, "it's nothing to worry about, really. I'm alright...but why are you standing inside of a kimono, and where's the man who was wearing it?"

The monkey stared at her curiously, as if he hadn't been expecting her to say that. "You're sure it was a man you bumped into? And you aren't surprised that he was wearing such a feminine kimono?"

Mana smiled awkwardly, trying to rationalize her situation. She was sitting in the middle of a forest, talking to a monkey who was sitting inside a very nice kimono (one she would have worn herself) that only moments earlier had been worn by a man who'd mysteriously disappeared.

Yup, she'd finally lost it.

"I guess I'm not," she said with a small shrug, "I'm having a conversation with a talking monkey after all, so a man in a woman's kimono is nothing compared to that."

Suddenly, the monkey looked incredibly upset. "Oh no," he whispered, "I've done it now! I'm in so much trouble! I have to go! I'm very sorry for tripping you, but please, just forget you ever saw me!" With that, the monkey took off into the trees and disappeared. Mana was left staring after him, her mouth slightly agape, holding the silky kimono in her hands. It was still warm from the mystery man's body, and smelled faintly of fragrant incense with a hint of spice.

She quietly stood up, folded up the kimono and clutched it to her chest, and made her way toward the plume of smoke, hoping that she hadn't halucinated the whole ordeal...and slightly afraid that she had really seen and spoken with a talking monkey.

A few minutes later, Tohru looked up and out the open back door and caught sight of a pretty young woman, about her age, with long red hair and blazing blue eyes. She was dressed in a black sweater and bluejeans, and in her arms she held a beautiful, and familiar, green kimono. She looked slightly dazed and somewhat shell-shocked, though Tohru could think of nothing in the forest that could have possibly shocked her so much.

"Hello there," Tohru smiled and waved cheerfully, "are you lost?"

The young woman smiled slightly and walked up to Tohru. "Yes, actually I am," she said, her voice soft and melodious. Tohru studied her for a moment, seeing something familiar about her features. When she realized who she reminded her of, Tohru beamed at her.

"You have to be one of Aza's family," Tohru exclaimed. The girl looked surprised for a moment, then she smiled warmly.

"You know my older sister," she said, "now that is a surprise. Aza doesn't get out much these days, so I didn't know she had any friends around here except for her new boyfriend. My name is Mana Izanagi."

Tohru smiled brightly, "Tohru Honda. It's lovely to meet you Mana. Would you like to come inside and meet my friends? Perhaps you'd like some tea to warm you up as well?" Mana nodded, smiling sheepishly, and followed Tohru inside. Mana studied their surroundings as they went into the tidy kitchen. _**What a nice house. Not as big as Aza's or my mother's, but still, it's pretty easy on the eyes. **_Then she caught an eyeful of a tall, dark-haired man with sharp black eyes dressed casually in a dull white kimono. He met her gaze and smiled charmingly. _**Speaking of easy on the eyes...he's not so bad himself.**_

"Well, hello there," the man said liesurely, "and who might you have brought us Miss Honda?"

Tohru smiled at Shigure and introduced him, "Mana, this is Shigure Sohma. Shigure, this is Mana Izanagi. She's Aza's younger sister. I hope you don't mind that I brought her in. She was lost in the woods, and I was going to fix some tea."

Shigure smiled, "Don't worry about it. I don't mind at all. I'll just let Yuki and Kyo know that she's here." Shigure walked out of the room humming softly to himself, leaving Mana alone with Tohru. As Tohru began moving about the kitchen to find the tea, Mana hugged the kimono in her arms closer to her heart and sighed.

"Are you alright?" Tohru asked, smiling warmly, "You look as if you've had quite an adventure out in the woods."

"You have no idea," Mana said cryptically. _**I wonder if she would think I was going crazy if I told her about the disappearing man and the talking monkey...nah, better not test it. **_Then, suddenly, she realized that Tohru had introduced her to Shigure as Aza's little sister. That meant that he knew about her...could he possibly be...?

"Uh, Tohru," Mana asked softly, "is Shigure dating my sister?" Tohru paused and stared at Mana in shock for a moment, then she laughed softly and went back to making tea.

"No," Tohru replied as the tea kettle began to whistle, "Shigure isn't dating anyone to my knowledge." Mana breathed a sigh of relief, but then Tohru said something that set her on edge all over again. "But Hatori is," Tohru smiled and picked up a tray of cups, sugar, cream, and the teapot, and lead the way into the dining room, "he and Aza went out on a date last night as a matter of fact. Speaking of which, did Aza tell you about it? Did she have fun? I haven't called her yet because I have to go to school in about an hour, and I'm still getting ready, but I was planning on calling her later after I got home tonight."

Mana forced her smile to be sunny, "She said she had lots of fun. She's hoping for a second go-around. That's a good sign, since normally Aza never gets her hopes up...ever."

Tohru beamed as she served the tea and sat down across from Mana. "That's great!" Tohru said happily, sipping her tea, "I was worried all night about it."

Just then, Kyo and Yuki walked into the dining room, arguing about something trivial as usual. They both stopped mid-sentence when they caught sight of Mana. She stared up at them in amazement. _**They're hot too?! Geeze! Maybe I ought to try dating a Sohma man myself. They're all freakin' mouthwatering!**_

"She really does look like Aza," Kyo muttered.

Yuki nodded slightly, "For once you're right. It's very nice to meet you Miss Izanagi. I'm Yuki Sohma, and this is Kyo Sohma. You'll have to excuse him. He has no control over his large, flapping mouth and may say something insulting every now and again."

"What did you say you damn rat?" Kyo exclaimed angrily. He was about to really charge into the confrontation when Mana spoke up.

"It's nice to meet the two of you," she said pleasantly, smiling, "and I don't mind if Kyo says some things that are insulting. Everyone does. Especially me, but only when I'm really angry or annoyed. Plus, I enjoy having a verbal jousting match every now and again. Oh, and call me Mana."

Both of them stared at her for a moment, stunned, then nodded and sat down on either side of Tohru. _**Wow, she's actually really smart. It must run in Aza's family.**_ Kyo scratched the back of his neck awkwardly and eyed the tea, debating whether he wanted to try some or not.

"So," Yuki began, "what brings you here Miss...ah...Mana."

Mana blushed slightly with embarassment, "Well, actually I got lost when I was walking through a park and ended up in the middle of your woods. Actually, I did run into somebody else in your forest a few minutes before I found your house, but he disappeared as if he were never even there. He was wearing this, and left it behind." She held up the kimono for their inspection and smiled sheepishly, "It's really strange, I know, but he just _poof_, disappeared. I hope he was wearing something underneath this, otherwise you have a naked man wondering around on your property." She laughed nervously and took a swallow of her tea. The others had gone strangely silent. Tohru looked as if she were going to fall over with shock, and Yuki and Kyo were looking especially nervous.

"You...you didn't happen to bump into him when you met him...did you?" Yuki asked, his voice oddly calm.

"Uh, yeah," Mana answered, "I knocked us both off our feet actually. When I landed, all I could find was his kimono...and this...uh...weird monkey. I guess it was his pet. It ran off into the trees before I could...ah...catch it. Sorry." This seemed to confirm something for all three of them, because they all sighed nervously at the same time. "Uh," Mana stared down at her teacup, "do you know who that was?"

Kyo, amazingly, was the one who answered calmly, "Nope. We only know of one person who runs around dressed in a kimono like that, and he's back at his home with his family right now." _**Or he should have been! Dammit Ritsu! You almost blew it you crazy monkey!**_

Yuki, who was surprised at Kyo's reaction, confirmed the lie, "Yes, that's true. Ritsu would have called ahead and told us if he were going to pay us a visit. So no, unfortunately we have no idea who you might have run into Mana. I'll make sure Shigure checks it out as soon as possible." Mana nodded, still uneasy, and drank her tea quietly. They began a small conversation, and then it was time for Tohru and the others to head off to school.

"Will you be able to get back to your sister's house from here Mana?" asked Tohru as they left.

Mana smiled and nodded, "Of course. Thanks to this little map you guys drew me I'll be home before Aza notices anything unusual. I'm glad to have met you, all of you, and I can't wait until Aza's party. Do you think you could come visit us before then? I'm sure Aza wouldn't mind at all. Maybe you could bring this Hatori person so I could meet him and see for myself who my sister has fallen for."

Tohru nodded and smiled, "I would love to visit. How about you Yuki, and you Kyo? Would you come and visit Aza and Mana with me?"

Yuki smiled and replied, "I suppose I could Miss Honda. It all depends on what day you choose to go."

Kyo's response was a gruff, "Maybe, if I feel like it." In truth, he actually liked Mana and Aza. He appreciated their sharp wit and intelligence, but would never admit it aloud. He was also a bit curious about where they lived, and about the rest of their family. He'd been prepared not to like any of them because they would take away some of his time with Tohru, but he was finding the dislike hard to come by.

"Great!" Mana smiled brilliantly, "I can't wait. Just give us a call any time you feel like it. You're all welcome to Gardenia Manor." With that, she bowed politely and set off toward home, leaving Tohru, Kyo, and Yuki standing silently until she was out of sight.

"Is the coast clear?" Kyo asked irritated.

Tohru sighed exasperatedly and turned back to Shigure's house, waving slightly. Shigure, who'd been watching from one of the windows, waved back and then stepped outside, Ritsu's kimono in his arms. He set off into the trees and began calling out Ritsu's name.

"I thought for sure she was going to figure it out there for a minute," Yuki said softly, "luckily, Ritsu got away from her before she could put two and two together and realize that _he _was the monkey."

Kyo growled and began walking away briskly, the others trailing a few feet behind him, "Yeah, really. I hope that idiot didn't talk while in his zodiac form, otherwise we might be in big trouble."

Back in the woods, Shigure waited for Ritsu to put on his clothing once more and sighed, smiling slightly. "Well, Ritsu," Shigure said, "you nearly got yourself into serious trouble. Luckily, Miss Mana Izanagi didn't see your face when she ran into you. Just your kimono. You won't be able to wear that one again until she's left for her other home, the one far away from here."

Ritsu straightened out one of his sleeves and stepped out into the open, slightly flustered, "I'm sorry Shigure. I wasn't paying attention and let her run right into me. I could have gotten her and everyone else into big trouble. I'm sorry."

Shigure smiled and put his arm aroung Ritsu, causing him to jump, "Don't worry about it Ritsu. No harm, no foul. She didn't discover your identity, and hopefully never will. Now, why don't you come inside and have a nice cup of tea? Miss Honda made some just before she and the others left for school."

Ritsu nodded mutely, a slight blush staining his cheeks. As he walked into Shigure's house he couldn't help it. He'd been watching from the trees, staring at Mana through the window in shock. He had been so blown away by her appearance that he'd nearly fallen to his death from a tree top when he'd changed back into a human.

Mana Izanagi was the woman who'd been haunting his dreams.

_Back at the main house..._

"Hatori."

They way Akito said his name seemed to spell out his doom. Hatori sat before Akito and waited for him to say something more. Akito had summoned him so suddenly and without warning that Hatori hadn't had time to finish his morning coffee. He was completely unprepared, but he'd known better than to keep Akito waiting. He'd known that Akito would eventually find out about Aza, just hadn't expected it to be so soon.

Akito lounged across the room in a large wooden chair, his face shrouded in shadows. He had yet to reveal any expression or any emotions. His voice was low, and deceptively musical in the gloom that surrounded him. He allowed a tension-filled silence to fall between them for a minute, then finally spoke up.

What he said had Hatori reeling.

"Good luck with her." Akito looked up then, and Hatori found that he was even more surprised by Akito's expression. The young man was smiling, and though it was more than a little sad, it was a genuine smile, one meant to encourage. There was an unusual pain in Akito's eyes, and it had nothing to do with the curse. "Go now," Akito sat back, and was once again shrouded in shadow, "go back to whatever it was you were doing before you came here. I have many things that I must think on."

And so, Hatori bowed humbly, stood up, and left in silence. He was stunned as he walked back to his house. He stepped through his front door and numbly closed it behind him. He leaned his back against it and sighed, expelling the sudden fit of nervousness that had overcome him. He'd been so afraid, but what Akito had just done had left him more shocked than he'd ever been. Akito was rarely encouraging, and his smiles were hardly ever real. What had gotten into him?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Okaaaay...Akito is officially acting weird, but when has he ever been normal I ask you? Wondering what has made him act so out of character? Well, I won't tell you until later (bwa ha ha ha!). Poor Ritsu. He's such a klutz, much like myself. I luv that monkey. Some people might find him annoying, but I think he's charming in his own slightly neurotic way. Please review._


End file.
